Abandono
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: él los había abandonado sin decir palabra alguna, y por ello se había ganado el odio del Lord Heylin
1. Chapter 1

_**hola, bueno esto lo voy a subir por mero capricho mio, y si alguien llega a leerlo, bueno, alli veremos si llego a seguirlo, aunque me gustaría seguirlo :D**_

_**Advertencia- ninguna**_

_**Resumen- él los había abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Aclaraciones- bueno, si lo continuo, obviamente se convertirá en un fic Chack, así que...bueno, ustedes dirán si lo continuo.**_

_**Créditos- bueno, los personajes no son míos, pero me encantaría que lo fueran**_

* * *

><p>Decir que estaba furioso era poco, aun cuando habían pasado 3 años desde que él los había dejado, 3 años cuidando solo a la que era hija de ambos, dejo salir un suspiro, aun recordaba el ultimo día que lo vio.<p>

"debo ir a buscar unas cosas para Ely, por favor cuídala solo un par de horas, regresare pronto"

Sentía la sangre hervir, él maldito gusano se había dignado a mentirle, eso le hacía odiarlo, odiarlo con todo su ser, jamás se imaginó que pudiese odiar a alguien de esa manera.

Sentado en su trono, llevo su mano al puente de su nariz, de verdad le hacía mal pensar en él, levanto su vista y unos escasos metros más adelante su hija estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando un enorme cocodrilo de color rosa, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada, su cabello era largo, ondulado y de color rojo, su piel era muy blanca, como la de su "madre", pero su color de ojos eran los de él, dorados, también era extremadamente inteligente, había aprendido a hablar a muy temprana edad, era una niña genio, como su "madre" una genio y delicada como una flor.

La niña tenía un poco más de 3 años, ya que él los había dejado cuando la niña solo tenía 3 meses de haber nacido, y desde que ella comenzó a gatear, tomaba ese cocodrilo y se sentaba en el mismo lugar, a esperar la llegada de su "madre", y eso, a pesar de ser un ser malvado y cruel, le partía el corazón, ver así a la niña, a su hija, esperando la llegada de su madre.

Dejo salir un nuevo suspiro, se puso de pie y camino hacia la pequeña, ya era tarde, la tomo entre sus brazos.

-vamos Elyon, es hora de dormir…-hablo con voz calmada, ya que su hija era demasiado delicada, era malvada cuando lo quería, pero era una señorita delicada, la pequeña se removió en sus brazos.

-solo…un poco más…mami va a regresar…- dijo la niña con su voz angelical. Sintió que su sangre hervía nuevamente, pero se calmó, no le gustaba asustar a su niña.

-tu madre no regresara…mejor descansa…-dijo, sintió a la niña sacudirse, sabía que había comenzado a llorar, pero no le quería dar falsas ilusiones a su niña, él los había dejado, él no regresaría, y lo peor de todo, es que no lo podía encontrar, el gusano había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y lo odiaba más por eso.

Su hija lloraba abrazada a su cocodrilo y recargada en su pecho, por alguna razón, ella tenía recuerdos de su "madre" decía que recordaba su voz, sus ojos, su rostro, y el amor que le transmitía cuando la veía, cuando la acurrucaba en sus delgados brazos y le cantaba canciones de cuna, y aun así, el bastardo la abandono.

Le había dado la oportunidad de serle útil, el cómo señor Heylin, quería un descendiente digno, y el gusano, solo quería serle útil de alguna manera, así que cuando le ofreció a convertirse en la "madre" de su descendiente, él dijo que si de inmediato, llevo a su hija en su vientre por 9 meses, dio a luz y lo único que debía hacer era cuidarla y criarla, nada más, y aun así los dejo.

Llego al cuarto de su hija, la acostó en su cama y con sus manos limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus rosadas mejillas, la niña lo miro con sus enormes ojos dorados, habían tanta tristeza en ellos, eso le dolía, no ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla feliz.

-papi…¿me cantas una canción?-pregunto la pequeña tomando la mano de su padre, este suspiro, esas eran cosas que no sabía cómo hacer, así que solo acaricio los rojos rizos de su hija, se inclinó y beso su frente.

-buenas noches Elyon…-cubrió a la niña con las mantas y antes de salir la escucho comenzar a llorar, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas y salió dejando a su niña llorando.

Camino por los pasillos, recargando sus pasos, con un aura asesina, camino con una sola misión, buscar a ese gusano y darle su merecido y si tenía suerte, su hija terminaría odiándolo y él podría matarle.

-Jack Spicer…juro que te encontrare y te hare sufrir como has hecho sufrir a mi hija…-y con esa sentencia desapareció entre las sobras dejando un rastro de odio tras sí…

* * *

><p><em><strong>ooh bueno, eso es todo por el momento?<strong>_

_**si les gusta háganlo saber, a ver si así lo continuo o quedara en el olvido!**_

_**de antemano, si me leen, gracias por hacerlo, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**besos y abrazos sucios ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡hola a todos!aquí les dejo el capitulo no.2, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

**_Advertencia- ninguna_**

**_Resumen- él los había abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser._**

**_Aclaraciones- bueno, si lo continuo, obviamente se convertirá en un fic Chack, así que...bueno, ustedes dirán si lo continuo._**

**_Créditos- bueno, los personajes no son míos, pero me encantaría que lo fueran_**

**_Agradecimientos- a las personas que me dejaron review y me animaron a seguir. Valki, Yun, .94, Suriee, AngellaCavallone, ¡gracias!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 2<em>**

El señor Heylin despertó como era de costumbre en ese último año, sintió un ligero peso a su lado, al abrir sus ojos vio a su hija sentada a su lado abrazando a su cocodrilo, ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados.

Desde que tenía a esta niña sus mañana ya no eran lo mismo, ya no eran mañanas tranquilas, ahora eran mañanas adorables ya que cuando su hija llegaba a su lado, se acurrucaba en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y este acariciaba su rojizo cabello, y así lo hizo la niña, se acurruco y apoyo su pequeña cabecita sobre el fuerte pecho de su padre para escuchar los latido de su corazón, Chase guio su mano hasta el cabello de la niña y lo acaricio, y ahora venía la parte molesta de las mañanas.

-soñé con mami…-dijo la niña apoyada en el pecho de su padre, Chase se tensó y dejo salir un suspiro, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, escuchar hablar de él.

-¿que fue esta ves?-pregunto sin muchos ánimos, solo para seguirle la corriente a la niña, no la quería ver llorar tan temprano.

-lloraba…y mucho- dijo Elyon con voz triste, Chase miró fijamente el techo y dejo salir otro suspiro.

-vamos a desayunar- dijo para que su hija se alejara de su pecho y se sentara en la cama, aprovecho para ponerse de pie e ir al baño, se aseo y salió para ver a su hija en el mismo lugar, esperándole.

- papi…¿tu querías a mami?-pregunto la niña mirando su cocodrilo, Chase no espero nunca esa pregunta, si, la niña siempre le preguntaba muchas cosas, pero nada como eso, ahora su hija tenía 5 años, hablaba más y era más curiosa que cuando tenía 3.

-no…-fue su respuesta, la verdad es que no le gustaba mentirle a su hija, aunque las respuestas fueran demasiado crueles.

-¿mami se fue por que tu no lo querías?-pregunto la niña sin apartar la mirada de su muñeco, Chase pensó, no creía que ese fuera un motivo para que Jack los dejara.

-no lo sé-respondió con simpleza, realmente no sabía porque él se había ido, pero cuando lo averiguara y lo encontrara, se las cobraría todas, y lo haría sufrir, y esta vez, si lo haría desaparecer.

Chase camino hacia su hija para que esta levantara su mirada y sus ojos se toparan, aun podía ver dolor y tristeza en los ojos de la niña, y no sabía qué hacer para cambiar eso, se inclinó y la tomo entre sus brazos mirando con molestia ese cocodrilo rosa que siempre traía con ella.

-¿no crees que ya estas grande para ese tipo de juguetes? –le dijo Chase para salir del curto hacia el comedor donde tomarían el desayuno, la niña lo miro con enojo y se aferró más al cocodrilo.

-¡la señora coco no me dejara jamás! ¡Es un regalo de mi mami!-le dijo con voz fuerte, de verdad cuando su hija se enojaba lo demostraba, era como el inútil de su madre, y odiaba eso.

Chase dejo salir un suspiro sonoro, no era hora de ponerse a discutir con la niña, ella podría ser una delicada flor, pero cuando se molestaba, su magia hacia estragos, si Elyon solo tenía 5 años, y ya demostraba ser la hija de Chase Young, tenía magia, y poderosa, era inteligente, astuta, fría y calculadora, pero también era demasiado dulce y delicada, y Chase no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija.

Llegaron al comedor y allí los recibió un león algo viejo y una guepardo, delgada y hermosa, ambos felinos hicieron una reverencia, Chase sentó a Elyon en una silla mientras él se sentaba a su lado, en silencio comenzaron a comer, ambos lo hacían con calma y en silencio.

Chase estaba bebiendo un café cuando sintió algo en su ser, hace mucho que no lo sentía, un shen gon wu se había activado, y ya era un buen tiempo desde que se activó el ultimo, algo de 2 años.

-Diol, Sheva…encárguense de Elyon-ordeno poniéndose de pie, ambos felinos cambiaron de forma a unas humanas, Diol como un guerrero griego, y Sheva como una guerrera africana, ambos guerreros miraron a su amo y luego a la niña.

-¿papi?-llamo la niña viendo como el hombre ahora gracias a su magia vestía una armadura, Chase al escuchar el llamado de su hija de inclino y beso su mejilla.

-regresare pronto-se irguió y vio los ojos de su hijita, vio miedo, mucho miedo-descuida…yo no te dejare…pórtate bien- y sin más en un remolino de magia desapareció dejando a su niña al cuidado de sus dos guerreros más fieles.

-descuide señorita Elyon- hablo el guerrero romano acercándose a la niña.

-su padre regresara pronto- ahora la guerrera africana le hablaba con voz dulce y maternal, la niña tomo un trozo de fruta y la comió con calma.

- lo se…siempre lo hace-respondió la niña para luego beber un poco de jugo, ambos guerreros se miraron- pero aun así me da miedo que no regrese...-ahora una lagrima callo por sus rosadas mejillas.

Al ver esto, Sheva de inmediato se le acerco y abrazo de manera afectiva y cariñosa mientras acariciaba los rojos rizos de la niña, y ella aprovecho de llorar como lo haría una niña de 5 años, solo cuando estaba a solas con los guerreros de su padre, podía llorar y eliminar el dolor de su pequeño corazón, porque, no le gustaba llorar cuando estaba su padre, a veces sentía que él la odiaba por llorar, pero entendía que para su padre era difícil criarla solo, era solo una pequeña, pero entendía todo, o casi todo, y sabía que su padre era un hombre complicado.

Chase llego al lugar donde se había activado el wu, era planicie verde, con el césped tan alto que le llegaba hasta los muslos, habían árboles y salientes rocosas, era un buen lugar para un enfrentamiento. Comenzó a caminar para buscar el wu recientemente activado cuando una sombra se posó sobre él, al mirar al cielo vio un dragón largo y de color verde, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, hace dos años que no veía a los monjes, esperaba que ahora si fueran oponentes dignos.

Vio como un grupo de 4 adultos jóvenes se bajaban del dragón, una chica linda Japonesa, un vaquero alto y corpulento, un chico moreno, más bajo que el vaquero pero se notaban los signos de la adultez en su rostro, y un joven monje calvo de la misma estatura que el moreno.

-veo que han madurado jóvenes monjes-halo Chase mirando a cada uno de pies a cabeza, analizándolos viendo que en apariencia se habían hecho más fuertes e intimidantes, pero no para él.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Chase Young-hablo el monje calvo, el cual conocía a la perfección, su nombre era Omi, dragón del agua, fuerte, hábil y con un ego enorme, ahora este debía tener unos 18 años.

-ciertamente joven monje, ha pasado un tiempo-dijo de manera calmada, la verdad es que siempre le había tenido respeto a ese monje en especial, era alguien fuerte y hábil, siempre quiso que se uniera a él como su aprendiz, pero este era demasiado bueno para ser un Heylin.

-creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar y buscar el wu-hablo el joven alto moreno, este era Raimundo Pedrosa, dragón del aire y líder de los monjes Xiaolin, este joven era fuerte, pero obstinado debía tener unos 24 años, había crecido y sus rasgos eran adultos una barba de candado decoraba su rostro.

-¡divídanse!-ordeno el líder de equipo

Los otros dos monjes que venían con ellos tomaron posición y comenzaron a correr para buscar el wu, luego le siguieron Raimundo y Omi, Chase también no perdió el tiempo y comenzó la búsqueda, hasta que todos ellos lo vieron a la vez.

-Rai! Arriba en el árbol!-grito la monje Japonesa, esta era Kimiko Tohomiko, una linda Japonesa dragón del fuego, hermosa y aterradora cuando se enojaba, también era muy fuerte la adultez también l había alcanzado, ahora debía tener unos 23 años.

El líder de los monjes al verlo, corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo, Chase hiso lo mismo, pero ninguno llego ni cerca del árbol, ya que una ráfaga de fuego verde se los impidió, ambos miraron al lugar de donde provenía el ataque.

Los demás monjes se acercaron también mirando a los recién llegaros.

-Wuya, Hannibal…-los nombro el monje texano, este era Clay Bailey, el dragón de la tierra, rubio, alto y fuerte, pero calmado, de verdad muy fuerte, este debía ya tener unos 25 años, o eso mostraba su apariencia.

Los nombrados sonrieron como solo sus malvados ser lo podían hacer, de la manera más horrible, pero no eran solamente ellos si no que alguien más los acompañaba, era la silueta de un hombre joven, su cuerpo lo cubría un estilo de túnica que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le cubría el rostro, lo único que se podía ver eran unas vendas que cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas, no usaba calzado, sus manos también estaban vendadas, pero las mangas de la túnica le impedían ver hasta donde eran, y su rostro, además de ser cubierta en parte por la capucha de la túnica, lo cubría una máscara de metal, pero no se veía ni piel ni nada, era una persona desconocida para ellos.

-hola mi querido Chase…ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo Wuya con un tono coqueto meneando ligeramente sus caderas.

-preferiría que hubiese pasado más tiempo para no ver sus horribles caras-soltó lleno de veneno el señor Heylin, la bruja solo sonrió ante el comentario, se veía complacida, y eso era muy extraño.

-no hay necesidad de ser tan mal educado mi querido Chase…-esta vez hablo Hannibal, un ser mágico con forma de frijol, con una sonrisa tan desagradable que tan solo imaginarla te hace vomitar.

-pero estamos charlando mucho…hora de la acción-en cuanto la bruja finalizo la oración, la tercera persona que los acompañaba se lanzó hacia el árbol para alcanzar el wu.

Al ver esto, Chase y Omi también lo hicieron, esa persona estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando un rápido ataque de Omi se lo impidió, este lo esquivo con gracia para luego lanzarse a atacar al monje, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos.

Chase aprovecho el momento para acercarse al bastón de serpientes, pero algo golpeo su espalda lanzándolo al suelo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Omi estaba sobre su espalda, había sido lanzado por el joven.

-dime Chase… ¿te gusta mi aprendiz?-hablo Hannibal con una desagradable sonrisa en su feo rostro.

Chase se puso de pie arrojando a un lado al monje del agua mirando al que alguna vez fue su mentor, no podía creer que este ser pudiese encontrar un aprendiz.

-ese joven…es aprendiz de Hannibal…¿cómo sucedió eso?-cuestiono Pedrosa al ver como Omi se ponía de pie y luego al ver al aprendiz de Hannibal, este estaba de pie en la base del gran árbol, no hacia ni un solo movimiento, solo estaba allí.

-no lo sé compañero…pero no me da buena pinta-hablo Clay sin apartar sus ojos del aprendiz de Hannibal, era verdad, algo no le gustaba de esa persona, un aura muy obscura lo cubría y no solo eso, sus movimientos casi mecánicos, como un robot, algo malo había en esta persona.

-¡no importa si es tu aprendiz Hannibal Roy Bean! ¡Lo derrotare!-grito el joven monje lleno de confianza para lanzarse al ataque y darle un puñetazo, pero el aprendiz de Hannibal no retrocedió ni un solo paso, al contrario, hiso el mismo movimiento que Omi, ambos puños chocaron con demasiada fuerza, Omi escucho como los huesos de su mano crujieron, el monje alejo su mano de la del joven, una mueca de dolor decoro su rostro, y luego, el desconocido le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho, lanzándolo varios metros.

-¡Omi! –gritaron sus compañero al ver al monje en el suelo, con su rostro contraído por el dolor con ambas manos sobre su pecho, le costaba respirar.

Los monjes corrieron en dirección de Omi para socorrerlo, de verdad, ese sujeto era muy bueno.

Chase no podía creer lo que veía, ese tipo era demasiado fuerte, saco al monje más hábil de circulación con una sola patada, y se veía como si nada.

-¿él es increíble verdad?-hablo Bean acercándose a su aprendiz el cual estaba de pie en la base del árbol, sin moverse nuevamente, solo de pie, quizás esperando las ordenes de su maestro.

-ahora…mátalos a todos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tan..tan taaaaaaaaan!<strong>_

_**y ahora se que por esto muchas me querrán matar...pero ya que.**_

_**bueno, quería agradecer a todos los lindos review que me llegaron y**_

_**a los que se dieron el animo de leerlo, los quiero mucho!**_

_**sus review me animaron a hacer la conti, así que espero les haya gusto el cap 2**_

_**espero pronto tener el cap 3 listo :D**_

_**besos y abrazos sucios para todos!**_

_**nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola nuevamente!**_

_**para las que esperaban el cap 3, aquí esta listo y recien salido del horno, la verdad es que estuvo listo ayer, pero soy algo floja, y les traigo hoy el capitulo, de antemano les pido disculpa si no quedo bueno, algunas creían que abandonaría el fic por que hay varias escritoras que lo abandonan, pero les diré una cosa**_

_**JAMAS ABANDONARE ESTE FIC!**_

_**sin mas, lean y disfruten, dejen criticas y esas cosas, las amo!**_

_**Resumen- él los había abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Aclaraciones- bueno, si lo continuo, obviamente se convertirá en un fic Chack, así que...bueno, ustedes dirán si lo continuo.**_

_**Créditos- bueno, los personajes no son míos, pero me encantaría que lo fueran**_

_**Agradecimientos- a las hermosas personas que dejan review y me animan a continuar, Kira13, .94, Valki, Jakerblaz, Freaku, AngellaCavallone, Yun, gracias de corazón **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3<em>**

Estaba sentado en su trono, una jaqueca horrible atacaba su cerebro provocándole un humor de los mil demonios, nadie se atrevía a estar cerca de él, a decir verdad debías ser estúpido o suicida si te querías acercar a él en ese estado, así como estaba el príncipe de las tinieblas, no reconocería a nadie, ni a su propia hija.

cuando Diol y Sheva vieron llegar a su amo completamente furioso, solo a un paso de convertirse en dragón, decidieron que lo mejor era alejar a Elyon de su padre y esperar que su humor fuera mejor, de eso ya habían pasado 3 días en los que la pequeña pelirroja no veía a su padre.

-Sheva...-llamo la niña ganando la atención de la guerrera- ¿papi esta mejor?-pregunto la niña sentada fuera de la sala de trono.

-no mi pequeña...su padre...aún no está de buen humor-dice la guerrera agachándose al lado de la niña.

-no me gusta que papi este así...-dice Elyon jugando con la señora coco- ni siquiera cuando piensa en mami esta tan enojado...

Sheva al escucharla se quedó fría, esa niña era demasiado perceptiva, sentía cada una de las emociones de Chase, ella sabía que su padre odiaba a su madre.

Elyon repentinamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia el trono de su progenitor.

Sheva iba a tomar a la niña de la mano pero esta corrió hacia el trono donde su padre era rodeado por un aura oscura y asesina, en cuanto el hombre sintió la puerta abrirse sus ojos brillaron con odio y su bífida lengua se asomó unos segundos.

Sheva temió lo peor para la niña, pero no se atrevía a ingresar, vio como la pequeña se paraba frente al trono de su padre y lo miraba fijamente.

-quiero estar con mi papi…¿puedo?-pregunto Elyon, llevando sus manos a su espalda y meciéndose ligeramente de una manera muy inocente, Chase solo la miraba fijamente y de vez en cuando su lengua se asomaba por entre sus labios.

-¿por favor?-pidió la niña meciéndose aún, el hombre no respondía, solo la miraba fijamente.

Sheva estaba nerviosa por la niña, en eso Diol aparece tras ella.

-¿Dónde está la niña? –pregunto el guerrero, vio a la mujer mover la mano apuntando hacia el trono donde estaba su amo y la pequeña frente a él.

Para sorpresa y horror de ambos guerreros la niña trepo por las piernas de su padre hasta quedar sentada en el regazo del hombre.

Diol y Sheva contenían el aire, sabían que si algo le pasaba a la niña, ambos estarían muertos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso si era el mismo Chase quien la lastimaba.

La pequeña miraba fijamente a su padre, y este a ella, ambos ojos dorados se veían si apartarse ni un segundo, la lengua bífida del mayor se asomaba a ratos.

-¿deberíamos entrar?-pregunto Sheva a un paso de correr donde la niña.

-no lo sé-le respondió Diol igual de nervioso.

En eso ambos contuvieron el aire al ver como la mano de su amo se acercaba peligrosamente a la niña, y sin pensarlo ambos guerreros entraron corriendo, esperando ser más rápidos que la mano de su amo, pero a mitad de su carrera, quedaron de pie, viendo como el Lord Heylin acariciaba la mejilla Elyon.

-perdón hija...-dijo el hombre con voz calmada sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la niña, Chase le dedico una mirada severa a los dos guerreros que esperaban impaciente fuese lo que su amo les diría ahora.

-amo...

-lo sentimos...

Chase dejo salir un suspiro, ya estaba tranquilo, no era momento de pelear con nadie.

-retírense...-dijo con vos severa, ambos guerreros hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

Elyon seguía sentada en las piernas del mayor, dejándose acariciar por este, Chase no era un hombre afectivo, en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera lo fue con Jack cuando lo preño, pero las cosas eran siempre distintas cuando se trataba de su hija, solo con ella podía mostrar un poco de afecto, después de todo la amaba, aunque en más de una ocasión sintió odiar su color de cabello, pero ante eso no podía hacer nada, era su hija, su pequeña bebé.

Tomo a Elyon en sus brazos y camino a la salida, la niña se aferró a su cuello cargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Chase caminando por el pasillo, la niña negó con la cabeza.

-Sheva me alimento ya…-respondió calmada la niña-¿tienes hambre papi?-pregunto ahora mirando a su padre.

-si...comeré algo e iremos a dormir-la niña asintió.

Luego de que Chase comiera, y mucho, preparo a Elyon para ir a dormir, le puso su pijama y le entrego su cocodrilo rosa, la acostó en la cama y la arropo con afecto, se inclinó y beso su frente para luego acariciar su cabello, luego se sentó a su lado.

-¿soñaste con él?-pregunto, después de todo no había visto a su hija en 3 días, debía estar pendiente de lo que ella sintiera, la niña asintió sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

-mami gritaba esta vez, creo que le dolía algo...-respondió Elyon calmada.

Chase cada vez trataba más y más por entender por qué su hija soñaba con Jack, sabía que ella lo recordaba por ser un ser mágico, ella le decía que recordaba la voz de su madre desde que estaba dentro de él, incluso el calor de estar dentro de la matriz, recordaba sus ojos y rostro por el día en que ella nació ya que a la primera persona que vio fue a su madre, cuando se la entregaron, su madre sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, podía recordarlo perfectamente, en especial sus ojos, cuando la miraban a ella, estos estaban llenos de amor, pero también de dolor y tristeza, Elyon sabía que su padre no amo a su madre, pero también sabía que su madre amaba con todo el corazón a su padre, y Chase también lo sabía.

Pero no entendía por qué ella soñaba tanto con él, que gritaba, que lloraba, a veces suplicaba, Chase recordaba que el día del parto Jack no grito, ni nada ya que fue donde una persona de confianza para tener a su hija, recordó que solo lloro cuando tubo a la niña entre sus brazos, quizás era el simple deseo de su hija de que su madre estuviese con ella, debía ser eso.

Chase se puso de pie al ver que su hija cerraba sus ojos, camino a la salida, se giró para darle una última mirada a la niña.

-buenas noches pequeña-dijo en voz baja, la niña no respondió, ya estaba dormida, así que simplemente salió, al hacerlo se recargo en la puerta, nuevamente se sintió enojado, la niña había logrado dominar a su dragón interno, ahora ella dormía, y sintió la ira apoderarse de él nuevamente, pero debía calmarse, por ella.

Los recuerdos de la batalla llegaron a su mente, dejo salir un gruñido al recordar al aprendiz de Hannibal, era un tipo fuerte, ágil, sin miedo, no respetaba ni su mismo cuerpo, recibía daño así como lo infligía a sus rivales.

-maldito gusano...-gruño Chase molesto recordando el combate.

-ahora...mátalos a todos...

-y no olvides el wu- espeto Wuya cruzándose de brazos.

El aprendiz de Hannibal no lo dudó ni un solo segundo y se lanzó al ataque primero a los monjes los cuales seguían atendiendo a Omi, a Chase le sorprendió la agilidad con la que él hombre se novia.

El joven ataco uno a uno a los monjes, ya tenía a Omi casi fuera de combate por el dolor de su mano y pecho, luego callo Kimiko, ni por ser una mujer se salvó de la agresividad del hombre, luego Raimundo, este también era ágil, estaban casi igualados, pero rápidamente el aprendiz de Hannibal lo supero en agilidad.

Chase aprovecho el momento para ir tras Hannibal y Wuya, quería explicaciones y las quería rápido, el wu no le importaba, ahora su atención se fijaba en ese hombre, se paró justo frente al frijol y la bruja, estos no se veían ni lo mas mínimo alterados por su presencia, eso no le gusto, algo andaba mal.

-¿quién es él?-pregunto de manera brusca, quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

-oh…es un joven que encontré por allí-respondió Hannibal mostrando una sonrisa repugnante- el muchacho necesitaba un guía…-hablo cruzando sus "brazos" frente a él-yo fui su maestro, y saque lo mejor de él…

Chase no estaba satisfecho con esta respuesta, la verdad no, nadie siquiera querría ser aprendiz de Hannibal, el hombre si se le podía decir así, era un enfermo retorcido mental, no conocía la palabra lealtad, y dudaba que tuviese la paciencia para entrenar a alguien.

-¿quiero la verdad?-exigió molesto, odiaba que le mintieran y ocultaran las cosas, Hannibal solo rio sonoramente.

Entonces un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra, Chase se giró para ver la pelea, Clay ahora usaba su elemento contra el aprendiz de Hannibal, ya había sacado de combate al dragón del aire, solo le quedaba el dragón de tierra, y este se veía que le costaría un poco más de trabajo, ya que era alguien fuerte y resistente, los vio pelear, el vaquero lanzaba ataques y el aprendiz los esquivaba con facilidad, eso hasta que una roca algo grande le dio de lleno en el pecho y este callo de espalda.

-ríndete, no te quiero lastimar…-hablo el Texano aun manteniendo su posición de batalla, el joven no se movía, vio como Clay se asustó y se le acercó solo un poco.

Hannibal rio cuando el vaquero se le acercó lentamente a su aprendiz, entonces Chase lo entendió.

-¡aléjate! –le grito pero era tarde, el joven se puso de pie con rapidez inhumana y atrapo la garganta del Texano con una mano, le apretaba con fuerza, Clay trataba de luchar, de quitar el agarre del joven de su cuello, pero le era imposible, su agarre era poderoso, pronto le faltaba el aire y comenzó a marearse.

-¡Clay!-escucho la voz del monje de agua, este se acercaba corriendo para atacar al aprendiz de Hannibal, este se apartó por fin soltando al Texano, el rubio callo arrodillado al piso mientras Omi se arrodillaba a un lado de él.

-g-gracias…co…compañero-hablo entrecortado el rubio, Chase se acercó a ellos, de inmediato Omi tomo posición de ataque.

-descuida dragón del Agua no pienso atacarlos- hablo Chase mirando al joven quien había aprovechado el momento y ahora tenía el bastón de serpiente en su mano, el wu era de él.

-Chase Young… ¿cuál es la habilidad del bastón?-pregunto Omi relajando la postura y Clay se ponía de pie con su mano en el cuello.

-el bastón de serpiente…

-el bastón se convierte en una serpiente según el espíritu y cualidades del portador…-Chase miro a Clay, en el hombro del vaquero estaba el dragoncillo, Dojo miro a Chase, lo había interrumpido, y de inmediato se escondió tras el vaquero.

-¿es peligroso?-pregunto Clay sin dejar de mirar al aprendiz de Hannibal el cual bajaba de un salto el árbol, cayendo con gracia al suelo.

-no si la persona no lo es…pero si su dueño es alguien fuerte…-Chase miro al pupilo del frijol, sabia que con sus habilidades, nada bueno podría salir del bastón.

-el wu es nuestro-celebro Wuya mirando al aprendiz de Hannibal el cual movía el bastón en la mano.

-ahora comienza lo divertido…no olvides matarlos- le ordeno el frijol, el joven se acercó a los tres guerreros que estaban a un lado del árbol, movía de manera experta, demostrando todas sus habilidades, para luego sorpresivamente golpear el suelo con el bastón.

Los guerreros se tensaron ligeramente, Chase pudo notar como un poco de magia salía de la mano vendada del joven, prontamente el bastón comenzó a transformarse en una serpiente, poco a poco, tomaba forma, podían ver que era muy grande, de unos 2 metros, el cuerpo del reptil se enrollaba en una la pierna derecha del hombre, luego lo hacía sobre su torso para luego descansar la cabeza sobre la mano del joven, el animal comenzó a tomar color, era completamente blanco, con unos salvajes ojos rojos.

El reptil era una anaconda, grande y salvaje, esta sacaba su lengua bífida oliendo el aire, entonces una voz grave resonó en el ambiente.

-así que…ustedes serán mi alimento…-la serpiente hablo mirando a los guerreros-dos humanos y dos dragones… ¡qué gran festín!-celebró el reptil moviendo su cuerpo para bajar de la mano de su poseedor, entonces Wuya se acercó al joven posando su mano sobre su hombro.

Los guerreros se tensaron y Dojo callo desmayado desde el hombro de Clay.

-¡no olvides que hay dos más!-le grito la bruja al joven, la serpiente de inmediato se lanzó al ataque de la bruja, esta de pura suerte logro alejarse del ataque- ¿¡cómo te atreves reptil inútil!?-grito furiosa ante el ataque del animal, este se enrollo con rapidez sobre el torso del joven.

-cuidado Wuya si no quieres perder tu mano…-hablo Hannibal posándose a un lado de su aprendiz-el bastón es muy protector hacia su dueño…-acercó su tentáculo hacia la cabeza del reptil y lo acaricio suavemente.

-maestro…no me comeré a los otros dos…no es divertido si no luchan-hablo el reptil mirando al pupilo de Hannibal, este asintió ligeramente, el reptil comenzo a bajar del cuerpo de este para acercarse serpenteando a los guerreros, el aprendiz de Hannibal imito al reptil y con paso lento camino al lado del animal.

Luego el combate se reinició, el joven y la serpiente se movían juntos a la perfección, a los monjes y a Chase le estaba costando mucho seguir el ritmo, ambos eran agiles, y sus ataques combinados eran feroces, a medida que retrocedían el combate se les complicaba más, ya que comenzaban a avanzar hacia el césped más alto, allí el reptil se escondía y atacaba por sorpresa a los 2 monjes restante, mientras que el aprendiz de Hannibal peleaba con Chase.

-esto se hace muy difícil…-hablo Omi esquivando con dificultad al reptil.

-tendremos…que retirarnos…por ahora-hablo Clay de manera entrecortada, ambos estaban agotados, si seguían luchando terminarían siendo devorados por el reptil.

-¡Dojo! –llamo Omi viendo como el dragón aumentaba de tamaño, había tomado a Raimundo y a Kimiko, voló hacia ellos antes de que fueran nuevamente atacados por la serpiente.

-¡rápido muchachos!-llamo el dragón, los dos monjes rápidamente atacaron a la serpiente cn sus elementos dejándola algo aturdida, aprovecharon ese momento para montar sobre Dojo y retirarse, dando una última mirada a Chase y al aprendiz de Hannibal.

Mientras Chase seguía su lucha con el joven, ya le estaba agotando la paciencia, peleaba como su igual, fuerte, veloz, era un digno rival, pero algo en el n andaba bien, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, aquel rastro de magia que emanaba su cuerpo, era el rastro de magia de Hannibal, y era desagradable.

El pupilo del frijol, lanzo una patada alta mientras Chase estaba desconcentrado analizando la magia que despedía su ser, el mayor alcanzo a reaccionar y atrapo la pierna de este bajo su brazo, allí con el codo le dio un fuerte golpe a la rodilla del joven, este no emitió ni un solo sonido, aunque usara una máscara de metal, los gritos de dolor aun debían escucharse, pero este muchacho, no emitió ni un solo sonido, tampoco se veía cansado, aunque no pudiese ver su rostro, su cuerpo no daba signos de fatiga ni nada, y con ese golpe, debió haber dislocado su rodilla, el joven aun con su pierna bajo el brazo de Chase, hizo un giro y con su otra pierna golpeo el rostro de Chase, logrando así que su pierna fuese liberada.

-maldición…-se quejó Chase llevando su mano a la mejilla lastimada, vio al menor apoyar su pierna dislocada en el suelo y con un movimiento, reacomodo el hueso en su lugar, y quedo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿qué es lo que eres mocoso?-hablo siseando Chase comenzando a camina alrededor del joven, este le imito, ambos caminaban de manera amenazadora, analizándose con la vista, listos para dar el próximo golpe.

-que lastima…-Chase escucho la voz de Hannibal el cual se acercaba a su pupilo-los monjes escaparon…-decía con falsa voz afectada, el joven dejo de caminar viendo como la serpiente subía por su pierna y se enrollaba en su torso.

-maestro…-hablo el reptil, el joven guio su mano hacia el cuello de la serpiente, este animal dejaba su apariencia reptiliana para regresar a su forma de bastón.

-y ahora que…los monjes escaparon…-hablo la bruja Heylin acercándose al joven y al frijol, este ultimo la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-descuida…ya habrá otra oportunidad-el frijol poso su tentáculo sobre el hombro de su pupilo-después de todo, Chase también debe retirarse-dijo, Chase lo muro con furia y una ceja alzada, el frijol sonrió con arrogancia al lord Heylin.

-después de todo, ahora es un "hombre de familia" y debe cuidar a su pequeña niña…. ¿no es así, Chase?-soltó esas palabras con peligro cargada en cada una de ellas.

A Chase le invadió una furia colosal, nadie sabía que él tenía una hija, la había mantenido oculta para evitar que alguien la lastimara o la usara en su contra, y si estos dos sabían que él la tenía, cosas malas podrían comenzar a pasar.

-es verdad- soltó Wuya cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa peligrosa-después de todo, el inútil de Jack abandono a su hija, no se podía esperar nada mejor de ese patético gusano…

Eso había sido todo, en un rugido peligroso y salvaje su dragón interno domino el cuerpo humano, ahora era el que dominaba cada acción, lleno de furia ataco a los tres con rapidez, estos esquivaron el ataque del reptil el cual rugía lleno de furia, estaba descontrolado.

Hannibal y Wuya reían a carcajadas al ver como el hombre tranquilo que era Chase se salía de control con tan solo nombrar a su hija y a Jack.

-esto es muy divertido-soltó el frijol viendo como Chase rugia con furia buscando que atacar-hora de retirarnos...-y en una nube de magia, las tres personas desaparecieron dejando a un muy furioso dragón atacando todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

Habían pasado un par de horas para cuando volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo, respiraba pesadamente, y la furia no se había alejado en lo más mínimo de su ser, por alguna razón, escuchar el nombre de Jack salir de los venenosos labios de la bruja no hiso más que incrementar su enojo, como si odiara que esa víbora dijera el nombre de la madre de su hija, como si odiara que alguien más, que no fuera él lo llamara inútil o gusano, como si odiara, que menospreciaran al pelirrojo, aun si él lo había hecho incontables veces, aun si él le había abofeteado por declararle su amor, aun con 6 meses de embarazo.

-Chase…te amo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan...Chan...Chaaaaaaaaan!<strong>_

_**¡no me arrepiento de nada! *A***_

_***se esconde dentro de un tanque***_

_**besos y abrazos sucios**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**y asi, al septimo dia, se alzo de entre los muesrtos!**_

_**haha hola a todas, aqui Pau reportandose tardiamente, no fue mi culpa, si van a odiar a alguien por el atraso del cap, odien a mi esposo! el le descargo 3 juegos a la compu y no me la queria entregar D:**_

_**asi que tube que esperar a que se dignara a entregarmela, pero mejor tarde que nunca, les traigo el capitulo no.4!**_

_**yaiii! soy feliz, bueno sin mas, disfruten el capitulo ;)**_

_**Resumen- él los había abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Aclaraciones- bueno, si lo continuo, obviamente se convertirá en un fic Chack, así que...bueno, ustedes dirán si lo continuo.**_

_**Créditos- bueno, los personajes no son míos, pero me encantaría que lo fueran**_

_**Agradecimientos- .94, AngellaCavallone, .san, Freaku, Yun y Kira13, gracias de corazon con sus herosos review :´)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

Habían pasado 2 meses, la lucha por los wu se comenzó a hacer cada vez más difícil para los monjes, Chase en particular no iba por los wu, no eran de su agrado, solo lo hacía en un principio para enfrentarse a los monjes y ver que tanto iban creciendo al paso de los años, pero ahora, iba a los encuentros porque sabía que "él" estaría presente, y así guiado por la ira participaba solo para poder masacrar a ese joven, pero cada vez que se encontraban, algo en él se le hacía ligeramente familiar, pero no sabía que era, la contextura física era delgada, eso se le hacía familiar, haber visto esa contextura en algún lugar, pero no sabía de donde, quizás solo era una mera coincidencia.

Ahora estaba en su hogar con su hija, ella leía un cuento infantil, a pesar de todo tan solo con 5 años sabía leer, ella era un genio por donde se le mirara, ya escribía y leía, sin duda poseía la inteligencia de su madre, eso era lo único bueno que Chase podía rescatar con respecto a Jack.

-papi…-llamo a Elyon ganando la atención de su padre-¿las parejas son felices para siempre?-le pregunto la pequeña cerrando su libro y acercándose a él.

Chase como hombre honesto solo le respondió, no le gustaba mentirle ni ilusionar a la niña.

-eso de felices para siempre solo ocurren en los cuentos hija…no ocurre en la vida real…-dijo sintiendo como la niña se sentaba en sus piernas ya que Chase estaba meditando mientras Elyon leía su libro.

-hum…-soltó la niña aun sentada sobre las piernas de su padre-papi… ¿y si mami regresa…qué harías?-Chase no pudo seguir meditando, las preguntas de su hija le parecían cada vez más un ataque que preguntas, dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿por qué preguntas esas cosas?, ¿estas molesta?-bajo su mirada solo para ver el cabello rojo de la niña el cual estaba atado con dos coletas, eso le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-si…estoy molesta-soltó cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas haciéndola lucir muy adorable, Sheva quien estaba sentada cerca vigilando a la niña, se derritió al ver el puchero de la hija de su amo.

-y… ¿mi princesa me puede decir porque está molesta?-pregunto posando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su hija.

-no sé si vale la pena…-la niña dejo su puchero, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de su padre para ir donde estaba Sheva.

Chase dejo salir un suspiro, a veces era agotador cuidar a una niña como Elyon, extremadamente molesta, orgullosa, terca, inteligente al extremo, era la digna hija de Chase Young, dejo salir una sonrisa de orgullo, su dragón interno tambien sonrio a su manera, ella se convertiría en una increíble guerrera, una emperatriz inteligente y digna de temer, si, estaba orgulloso de su hija.

Llegada la tarde, Elyon jugaba a la conquista mundial junto con Sheva mientras Chase entrenaba junto a sus guerreros, sentía los músculos un poco tensos, y nada mejor que entrenar, luego darse una ducha, comer e irse a la cama, ese parecía un muy perfecto plan para él, a ratos miraba a su hija jugar con su sirvienta, la veía ganar cada batalla, eso le hacía arder en orgullo.

-maestro, no se distraiga-ataco Diol con velocidad, siendo rápidamente esquivado por Chase.

Desde que se había enfrentado al pupilo de Bean entrenaba más seguido, perfeccionando su agilidad y fuerza, ya que ese menor era demasiado ágil y fuerte, en más de una ocasión casi se vio superado por él, pero como era el gran Chase Young, no dejaría que un mocoso aprendiz de Bean le superara, así que entrenaba arduamente para mejorar, pero lo peor era que cada vez que se hacía más fuerte y ágil, ese mocoso también lo hacía, eso lo exasperaba.

Diol ataco con gracia y agilidad en su forma felina, por más que fuese un felino de 200 kilos, no dejaba de moverse con demasiado agilidad, debía poner lo mejor de sí, su maestro de lo exigía, quizás él no era el indicado para entrenar de esta manera con su amo, pero si él se lo pedía, debía obedecer.

En uno de esos ataques Chase tomo al felino por una de sus patas y lo arrojo a unos metros, este ante el dolor soltó un rugido convirtiéndose en su forma humana, se iba a levantar para atacar a su amo, pero este ya estaba sobre el guerrero, con una rodilla sobre su pecho y su puño a escasos centímetros de su frente, ambos respiraban agitados, entonces Diol se dio cuenta que había perdido el encuentro.

-¡sí!... ¡Mira y llora! ¡e esclavizado a toda tu raza!-ambos guerreros escucharon el grito infantil de Elyon, esta estaba de pie alzando sus brazos en forma de victoria mientras Sheva estaba en su forma felina escondiendo su rostro entre sus patas, había sido derrotada nuevamente por una niña de 5 años.

Chase al ver este comportamiento de su niña se tensó notablemente, esto no paso desapercibido ni para Sheva ni para Diol.

"¡mira y llora perdedor! ¡El gran Jack Spicer ha prevalecido!"

El señor Heylin se puso de pie y se alejó dejando a los dos guerreros mirándose mientras la niña re-acomodaba las piezas de ese juego, Diol miro a la felina la cual tomaba su forma humana.

-la niña sonó…-hablo Diol tomando su forma humana y sestándose en el suelo.

-como el Joven Jack…-termino de hablar Sheva sin apartas su mirada color miel del cuerpo de la niña.

La verdad ella le había tomado demasiado cariño a Jack, desde que llego lo había visto como alguien molesto, pero a medida pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a conocer su verdadero ser, cuando lo encontraba en algún lugar escondido, llorando para que nadie más lo viera, recordaba también que cada vez que lo sorprendía derramando lágrimas, este de inmediato se limpiaba y le sonreía.

Las veces en que era tomado y luego pasaba el día entero acostado en su cama, tratando de contener lágrimas y aguantando el dolor, ella siempre era la que lo cuidaba en esas ocasiones, sanando las heridas que quedaban sobre su piel, ya que la persona que tomaba en esas ocasiones no era su amo, no, no era Chase, era el ser dentro de Chase, esa criatura fría, violenta y orgullosa era la que tomaba al adolecente con el cuerpo del inmortal, era por eso que Jack terminaba el día entero acostado sin moverse.

Sheva también había sido testigo de cómo un día su amo lo mando a llamar, Jack adolorido fue hasta donde el mayor estaba, y con frías palabras le había dicho.

"si para el final del mes no estas preñado, te iras de aquí y espero jamás tener que ver tu inútil rostro"

Ella había visto como el corazón del menor se había roto, pero de inmediato el asintió y oculto su dolor tras su típica mascara de niño feliz.

Para Sheva, Jack era un joven demasiado torpe y bueno, que él no debería estar en la senda del mal, ese niño realmente era un ángel, y a medida que pasaban los meses cuando su amo lo preño, pudo ver el lado más dulce del adolecente, y a pesar del trato que su amo tenía a este muchacho, él se veía completamente enamorado, tanto que a ella en más de una ocasión quiso abofetear al pelirrojo para que se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, aunque eso lo dañara en el proceso, pero él siempre la miraba, tocándose la barriga y con una sonrisa tan grande e inocente que Sheva solo comenzaba a llorar abrazando al adolecente.

"descuida…soy feliz mientras le sea de utilidad"

Mentira, eso fue lo que la mujer pensó cuando Jack le decía esas palabras, el muchacho no era para nada feliz en su situación actual, pero aun así jamás entendió que era lo que mantenía al pelirrojo fiel al guerrero, estaba claro que Jack no era feliz, podría haber sido el amor incondicional que sentía por el Lord Heylin, después de todo dicen que el amor es ciego y estúpido.

La mujer dejo salir un suspiro para luego enfocar su mirada en la niña, era la viva imagen de Jack Spicer, a excepción del color de ojos, esos eran los de su amo, pero su cabello, su piel, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, su increíble inteligencia, todo eso era lo de su entra rápidamente, se veía refrescado y vestía su armadura, para la guerrera eso significaba una sola cosa, un wu se había activado, y por muy inútil que fuese el objeto, su amo iría, y no por el objeto mágico, iría por ese joven que lo tenía enojado últimamente.

-amo…-llamo la guerrera viendo como el mayor caminaba hacia su hija la cual había terminado de guardar el juego, la niña alzo la mirada para ver a su padre.

-¿ya te vas papi?-pregunto la pequeña poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos para ser cargada por el mayor, este cargo a su hija y beso su mejilla.

-si… se una buena niña…-le dijo Chase, la niña abrazo a su padre con mucha fuerza, o la que tenía una niña de 5 años.

-regresa pronto papi- el hombre correspondió el abrazo de su hija, luego con delicadeza la dejo en el suelo y acaricio su rojo cabello con mucho cariño.

-cuídala bien…-le ordeno a la guerrera Africana para luego desaparecer.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la niña y la tomo entre sus brazos para besar su frente, Sheva era una mujer maternal antes de ser la jefa guerrera en su tribu, ella tenía una pequeña hija la cual perdió en una guerra con una tribu que llego de la nada arrasando con todo, no perdonaron nada, ni a los hijos de los guerreros, por eso ella tenía un afecto especial hacia los niños, en especial hacia la hija de Jack y su amo, si era necesario, ella daría su vida por proteger a Elyon.

Chase había llegado a un páramo desierto, una colina alta se alzaba a su espalda mientras que el resto del escenario era seco y caluroso, uno que otro cactus se apreciaba a la lejanía, miro hacia todos lados, los monjes aún no habían llegado, ni tampoco la bruja, el frijol y su molesto aprendiz.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar para buscar el wu, en la colina tras él, había una grieta, podía sentir la magia saliendo de ese lugar Se adentró a la grieta, el lugar era escasamente iluminado, pero muy grande, era una cueva enorme, con más entradas, estalactitas colgaban del techo y grandes caídas convertían a esa cueva en un lugar donde se podría entablar una gran lucha.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, no tenía interés en el wu, el solo estaba allí por el aprendiz de Bean, ese muchacho lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, y lo peor de todo es que aún no lograba ver su rostro, siempre lo cubría por esa mascara de metal y la capucha de la túnica, aunque su aroma se le hacía muy familiar, pero este era de inmediato remplazado por el de la bruja y el frijol.

Molesto se sentó en una de las rocas, el wu estaba frente a él, así que solo esperaría a que alguien llegara.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, Chase estaba en posición de meditación cuando sus agudos sentidos captaron algo, rápidamente se apartó de la roca en la cual había estado sentado para ver como esta era destrozada por el aprendiz del frijol.

Chase se incorporó mirando al joven con una extraña mueca en su rostro, era entre alegría maligna y enojo.

-¿dónde está tu maestro, gusano?- pregunto el mayor sin apartar su mirada del joven, este como de costumbre no hacía nada, tenía el bastón de serpiente en su mano izquierda.

Entonces en un eco, la voz del frijol se hiso presente acompañada de una molesta risa.

-¿tanto me extrañabas Young?- Chase busco el origen de la voz, entonces lo encontró más arriba en uno de los pasadizos junto con la bruja la cual no dejaba de sonreír mostrando sus afilados dientes, tal como un tiburón lista para atacar.

En aquel momento los Monjes llegan sobre Dojo quedando sobre una de las salientes, de allí bajaron los 4 adultos, estos ya se veían mas repuestos luego de los últimos combates, los cuales habían sido duros.

-¡no tan rápido Hannibal, te derrotaremos, a ti y a tu aprendiz!-exclamo Omi acercándose al wu.

Hannibal dejo salir una risa llena de maldad y diversión.

-por favor no me hagan reír monjes...no le han ganado a mi aprendiz en ningún encuentro-se burló el frijol-ni siquiera tu Young...

Chase dejo salir un bufido molesto, de verdad que odiaba a ese frijol, en eso Raimundo se puso de pie a un lado del Heylin mirando fijamente a Hannibal y Wuya, luego poso su verde mirada en el aprendiz de Bean.

-por más que odie decirlo...él tiene razón-hablo con voz gruesa el líder de los monjes-solos no podremos hacer mucho...él es demasiado fuerte...

Los otros tres monjes se posicionaron a un lado de su líder, Chase los miro, aunque también odiaba admitirlo, solos no podrían hacer mucho, el muchacho los superaba a todos en fuerza y agilidad, algo que no era normal.

-¿cómo puede existir un ser mágico tan poderoso?-pregunto Kimiko mirando al lord Heylin.

-no es un ser mágico...-todos quedaron mirando al lugar de donde venía la conocida voz, era Clay el que había hablado sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo del muchacho.

-el dragón de tierra tiene razón...él no es un ser mágico-declaro Chase-es solo un humano siendo alimentado por la magia de Bean...

-¿por eso es tan fuerte?-pregunto Omi, Chase asintió.

-si un humano es alimentado por esa cantidad de magia...terminaría muerto-esta vez fue un pequeño dragón verde el que hablo, Dojo estaba sobre el hombro de Clay-es...increíble que haya encontrado un humano que resistiera tanto...

-dejen el parloteo...esto es muy aburrido-hablo con aburrimiento la bruja, a su lado Bean dejo salir una pequeña risa para posar su mirada en su aprendiz.

-vamos muchacho...danos un buen espectáculo...-ordeno con voz sombría, al instante su aprendiz se movió rápidamente para lanzarse al ataque con el bastón en su mano.

-¡cuidado!-grito el Brasileño, los monjes y Chase esquivaron el ataque del joven saltando hacia atrás.

Los Xiaolin adoptaron sus posiciones de ataque llamando a sus elementos, los guerreros comenzaron a atacar al joven, cosa que aunque fueran 4 era muy difícil, él era igual o más fuerte que Chase y sus habilidades de combate habían mejorado, y eso que el bastón aun no tomaba la forma de una serpiente, el joven parecía solo estar jugando con los Xiaolin, cosa que Chase noto, en este momento tenía algo mejor que hacer, rápidamente ayudado de su magia llego donde la bruja y el frijol para comenzar a atacar a ambos seres mágicos.

Sabía que si el pupilo de Bean estaba entretenido con los monjes, el podría atacar a la bruja y al frijol, derrotando a este último, cortaría la alimentación de magia sobre el menor, y este por acto inmediato sería un humano normal o simplemente moriría a causa del sobre esfuerzo que Bean ejercía sobre el cuerpo del Joven.

Para Chase era obvio que este menor no era aprendiz de Bean por decisión propia, nadie en su sano juicio lo seria.

Ambos seres mágicos esquivaban como podían los ataques del dragón, les era difícil, ellos no podrían contra él y tanta ira acumulada, pero Hannibal parecía estar disfrutando el momento, su asquerosa sonrisa lo demostraba, eso hacia enfurecer a Chase, Wuya no podía hacer mucho, en un momento le fue dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen arrojándola hacia el acantilado, allí callo a escasos metros de donde los monjes luchaban contra el joven y la serpiente.

-¡Rai esto es inútil! ¡Él es demasiado fuerte!-grito la dragón de fuego esquivando el ataque de la serpiente.

-¡lo sé! -le respondió esquivando también al reptil el cual se lanzaba con agilidad-¡pero es lo único que podemos hacer!

-¡creo que Chase tiene un plan!-grito Omi dándole un golpe al aprendiz de Bean, este cubrió el golpe con su brazo derecho, un sonido asimilado al metal se escuchó-¿¡pero que!?...

El joven con el mismo brazo golpeo el pecho del dragón de agua mandándolo directo hacia Clay.

-¿compañero...estas bien?-pregunto Bailey ayudando al monje a ponerse de pie.

-su brazo...es demasiado duro...como metal...-el vaquero se quedó mirando al joven mientras sus otros dos compañeros eran atacados por la serpiente.

Mientras Chase atacaba sin control al frijol ganando espacio, este comenzaba a agotarse, dentro de poco sin la ayuda de la bruja o su aprendiz, Hannibal seria derrotado, Chase con un fuerte golpe de su pie mando a volar al frijol logrando que este golpeara su cuerpo contra una gran roca y caer allí mismo, el señor Heylin se le acercaba con paso elegante y peligroso.

-¿crees...que has ganado?...-hablo Bean con voz entrecortada, si, estaba agotado, pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, Chase alzo una ceja.

Entonces su nariz capto un aroma el cual se acercaba a gran velocidad, rápidamente se apartó para ver al aprendiz del frijol el cual velozmente comenzó su ataque al lord Heylin.

Chase miro hacia abajo para ver a Clay y a Omi recuperando un poco la conciencia, el joven los había casi noqueado para ir a defender a su maestro, esto le hacía sentir asqueado.

Ambos rápidamente comenzaron a atacarse, sin dejarse espacios para vacilar ni nada, sus movimientos eran agiles y fluidos, ambos combatían a la par.

Abajo Rai y Kim hacían lo posible para evitar los ataques del reptil, mientras Omi y Clay se ponían de pie mirando el entorno encontrando a la bruja unos metros dirigiéndose hacia el wu, ambos monjes rápidamente fueron tras ella, Omi miro hacia arriba a la plataforma donde Chase luchaba contra el pupilo de Bean.

Cada encuentro era más violento entre ellos, a veces el Heylin rompía una pierna o un brazo al joven, pero este los ponía en su lugar y continuaba, algo no le parecía bien, en especial su brazo, este era demasiado duro para un humano.

-¡alto Wuya!-grito Omi acelerando el paso para atacar a la mujer, esta recibió el ataque directamente.

-¡maldito monje!-grito llena de ira y odio, grandes llamas verdes aparecieron en sus manos para lanzarlos hacia el dragón de agua, este como era de esperarse los esquivo y ataco nuevamente a la mujer dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire.

Omi no era rival para el aprendiz de Bean, pero le era muy fácil luchar contra la bruja Heylin, esta tosió y trato difícilmente de llenar sus pulmones con aire

Omi se acercaba al wu, si lo tomaban rápidamente los Heylin se marcharían o eso pensaba que sucedería.

Mientras que arriba la lucha de Chase y el joven se hacía más difícil, el menor le lanzaba fuertes golpes, en más de una ocasión escucho sus huesos crujir, pero eso no era nada para el dragón, pero estaba llegando a su límite, su enojo se incrementó con la voz de Bean molestándole y el joven atacando sin descanso.

-dime Young... ¿cómo está la pequeña Elyon?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Chase detuvo sus ataques, la furia llenaba más su ser-la pequeña es la viva imagen de su madre, me pregunto... ¿sabrá tan bien como el?...-aquel comentario hiso abrir a mas no poder los ojos del Heylin mientras estos brillaban con furia incontrolable.

Un fuerte rugido surgió desde el fondo de la garganta del inmortal, la furia comenzó a surgir junto con los cambios de su cuerpo, la magia abandonaba su ser logrando que el entorno comenzara a temblar desequilibrando a los que allí estaban.

La bestia completamente convertida se lanzó al ataque del frijol, pero este no llego a él, en su lugar el ataque lo recibió el aprendiz de Bean el cual por la fuerza del golpe fue a dar duramente contra una gran roca, pero eso no fue todo, el dragón furioso rápidamente fue donde el joven se golpeó y con una de sus enormes garra lo atrapo por el cuello sintiendo en sus escamas el metal que protegía la garganta de este.

El Heylin comenzó a hacer presión sobre el delgado cuello mientras Bean reía de manera desquiciada, la serpiente se retorcía en el suelo frente al dragón de fuego y a su líder, mientras la bruja también reía oscuramente, los monjes no entendían nada, vieron en dirección a Chase quien presionaba más la garganta del menor.

-¡lo va a matar!-grito Clay al ver que el dragón no aflojaba el agarre.

-duele...d-due...le…

Escucharon una voz débil, los monjes miraron a la serpiente quien se retorcía en su lugar.

-¡hay que detenerlo!-grito Kimiko, sus compañeros asintieron y fueron hacia donde Chase estrangulaba al joven, pero fueron rápidamente bloqueados por las llamas verdes de la bruja.

-¡no se entrometan!... ¡comienza lo divertido!-dijo la bruja con una sonrisa afilada y desquiciada.

Mientras en la plataforma el rostro de Bean era una mescla de impaciencia y satisfacción total, miraba directamente como su aprendiz era agredido por el gran dragón.

-si...solo un poco más...-hablo el frijol en voz baja con una mueca llena de placer oscuro, casi pervertido.

Mientras la escamosa garra del dragón hacia cada vez más presión en el cuello del menor, sintiendo como el metal comenzaba a ceder ante su presión, pronto este se retorció en la garganta del joven, Chase pudo escucharlo, justo allí, un quejido, pero no era un quejido cualquiera, era uno de dolor, tras la máscara de metal pudo escuchar aquel quejido de dolor el cual el ya había escuchado, hace 5 años atrás, en su cama, mientras arremetía con fuerza dentro de un cuerpo delgado de piel blanca y cabello rojo.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal.

-no...- susurro el dragón mientras lentamente aflojaba el agarre sobre el cuello del menor este de inmediato aprovecho la oportunidad y levantando una pierna golpeo el hocico del reptil, este retrocedió por el golpe liberando al joven.

En movimientos agiles el menor estaba a un lado de Bean y al igual la bruja la cual había dejado de atacar a los monjes, estos estaban de pie ahora a un lado del dragón.

-¿qué sucede Young...escuchaste algo familiar? -pregunto Hannibal con una horrible y siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

-creo que es hora de detener su sufrimiento...-hablo la bruja sonriendo mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Hannibal rio macabramente mientras posaba un tentáculo tras la cabeza de su aprendiz, allí jalo la tela hacia atrás revelando el rostro de su aprendiz.

El lugar quedo en un completo silencio, los monjes y Chase contenían el aire mirando boquiabiertos el rostro del joven.

En aquel momento el tiempo dejo de existir.

-Spicer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan chan chaaaaaaan!<strong>_

_**¿que les parecio? ¿a que no soy una hija de perra? ¿cuantas me quieren matar en este momento?**_

_**bueno, aun no me pueden matar o si no, no sabran que sucedera, muahahaha**_

_**nos leemos en el capitulo 5**_

_**cualquier error que encuentren en el fic porfavor me avisan por que el capitulo salio algo forzado y eso es lamentable, lo subi solo por cumplir XD**_

_**bueno besos y abrazos bien apretados, las amo!**_

_**y no me arrepiento de nada!**_


	5. Perdon

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras, queria desirles primero que nada, perdon, no creo que pueda actualizar muy pronto, la razon, ya estoy en el mes 8 de embarazo.**_

_** ¿por que eso es malo?, bien, por que mi embarazo es catalogado de alto riesgo, y estoy mas ocupada entre los medicos, controles semanales, las cosas para la bebé, el cuarto, preparandome para el parto y esas cosas, y la verdad es agotador, ademas de que estoy seca de inspiracion por culpa del agotamiento del mes.**_

_** asi que espero me comprendan, eso no quiere desir que dejare el fic, ¡claro que no! cuando regrese y actualice prometo un buen capitulo y un fic lleno de porno, ejem digo de amor :D por eso tengo dos ideas a ver si ustedes me ayudan a desidir, tenia pensado hacer un R!Chase x Jack (Jack normal) o un Chase x R!Jack. **_

_**asi que, ¿que les parece? si es bastante loco pero eso no deja de ser menos sexy ;) bueno, nuevamente lo siento, pero tengo razones, y son buenas, en este momento tengo que estar tranquila para que mi bebé llegue bien al mundo.**_

_** sin mas que solo pedirles perdon y pasiencia, besos y abrazos bien apretados, las amo a todas y cada una. PD-ame sus review y amenazas, esas palabras hermosas de amorodio, son lo mejor de la vida :)**_

_**Pau lamenta los inconvenientes u_u**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Hola, aivinen que?**_

_**asi es! actualizacion de Abandono!, la verdad aun no se iba a subir pero luego dije, que va! ya las e hecho sufrir mucho, hay que darles alegria, aunque este capitulo no lo tendra, ahora sin mas, les dejo el capitulo No.5.**_

_**que lo disfruten, nos leemos mas abajo, se dieron cuenta que cambie la imagen de cover, esta representa a la perfeccion las emociones de Jackie lindo :´D**_

_**Advertencia- ninguna**_

_**Resumen- él los había abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Aclaraciones- bueno, si lo continuo, obviamente se convertirá en un fic Chack, así que...bueno, ustedes dirán si lo continuo.**_

_**Créditos- bueno, los personajes no son míos, pero me encantaría que lo fueran**_

_**Agradecimientos- nuevamente a cada uno de los hermosos review que me llegaron dandome apoyo por mi embarazo**_

* * *

><p><strong>**\OOO****

Sus pasos resonaban por los largos pasillos, eran rápidos y torpes, parecía caminar con prisa, llevaba un pequeño objeto en sus manos mientras aceleraba más su paso para llegar a su destino, aunque ahora no sabía cuál era ese, así que solo caminaba rápidamente pasando puertas, cuadros enormes y de colección, unas cuantas plantas adornaban los pasillos logrando que estos no fuesen tan oscuros y siniestros, tras girar en una esquina su cuerpo cocho con otro logrando que dejara caer el objeto mientras un quejido salía de sus labios.

-¡joven Spicer!-la voz femenina le hiso dar un brinco antes de dirigir su escarlata mirada a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-¡Sh-Sheva!-exclamo el joven, de inmediato miro al suelo y allí estaba el objeto que había dejado caer, la mujer lo miro curioso.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

-ah...esto...bueno...-sus mejillas estaba rojas, presionaba el objeto entre sus dos manos-¿has visto a Chase?-pregunto nervioso.

-el amo aun no llega joven... ¿necesita algo?, Se ve nervioso...

El pelirrojo apretó más sus manos mientras sus mejillas ganaban una tonalidad más roja, luego una sonrisa, enorme y dulce, llena de pureza adorna su juvenil rostro.

-estoy embarazado...-hablo el joven mientras unas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta sus rojas mejillas.

La guerrera lo miro largamente, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez tan triste, estiro sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor del joven, como ella era mucho más alta que el pelirrojo, su mentón descansaba sobre el brillante cabello rojo, sentía los espasmos del llanto de felicidad del joven, pero sabía que también lloraba de pena, paso sus dedos por las finas hebras de cabello rojo, eran finos y suaves como la seda, muy agradables al tacto.

-Sheva, Spicer... ¿qué significa esto?-la masculina voz de Diol rompió el momento logrando que la mujer y el joven se separaran.

El menor al ser separado guio una mano a sus ojos y los seco para luego mirara a Diol.

-saben que pasaría si el amo los hubiese encontrado así...-sentencio el guerrero mirando con severidad a ambos.

-yo lo lamento maestro...-se disculpó la guerrera inclinando su cabeza.

-disculpa Diol...-llamo Jack ganándose la atención del hombre-¿has visto a Chase?

El guerrero miro un momento al pelirrojo, luego sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre las manos del niño.

-debo decirle que estoy embarazado-dijo el menor.

Diol dejo salir un suspiro, el también lamentaba el estado del pelirrojo, su amor incondicional hacia Chase, el trato de su amo hacia el niño, aquel trato indiferente y a veces cruel, la verdad sentía pena por el niño.

-el amo acaba de llegar-dijo, el pelirrojo le sonrió y comenzó a correr en dirección donde sabía que estaba el dragón.

Al llegar a su destino, allí encontró a Chase, sentado en su trono, Wuya estaba a su lado parloteando mientras el Heylin pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, se veía molesto, así que el menor se detuvo a mitad de camino, dudando si hablar o no.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Spicer?-Pegunto el mayor posando su dorada mirada en el joven frente a él, la bruja también lo miro, se veía molesta con su presencia, su mirada parecía que podría matarlo solo con parpadear.

-y-yo...es importante… - dijo el menor.

Vio como Chase se ponía de pie y luego se giraba hacia la bruja.

-déjanos...-ordeno, la bruja estaba intrigada así que se acercó al mayos y rodeo sus hombros con sus delgados brazos para rápidamente mirar al pelirrojo, este estaba molesto por la cercanía, la bruja sonrió.

-pero Chase...-hablo con voz melosa-quiero saber que tiene que decir el inútil de Jack-casi ronroneo en el oído del mayor.

Este aparto las manos de la bruja y la miro con enojo.

-dije...déjanos...ahora si quieres conservar tus manos-la mujer de inmediato se alejó asustada y molesta, paso a un lado de Jack, el cual tembló al sentir la magia de la bruja flotando a su alrededor.

Cuando mujer ya no estaba ni a la vista, ni al olfato y oído de Chase, este se acercó al perojo con sus manos tras su espalda.

-habla...-ordeno con voz profunda, Jack sabía que al que se dirigía no era a Chase si no que al dragón.

-me hice 2 pruebas esta mañana...-le tendió el objeto que tenía en sus manos, el señor Heylin lo tomo y miro con una ceja alzada-dieron positivo...las 2...

Dijo con sus mejillas rojas, Chase desapareció la prueba de embarazo casera que tenía en sus manos, el menor lo miraba expectante, el dragón se acercó más y olfateo el aire alrededor de su figura, Jack ante la cercanía se alejó ligeramente nervioso.

-si...hueles a hembra preñada...-hablo el guerrero con voz áspera y gruesa, su bífida lengua se asomó para saborear el aire.

Jack levanto sus manos usándolas como escudo para que el hombre no se acercara más, la verdad le tenía terror al dragón, no solo porque era fuerte y salvaje, si no que llegaban recuerdo de aquellas noches a su cabeza, llenas de dolor y humillación, su cuerpo se tensó al recordar.

El dragón saboreo el aire y dejo salir una carcajada.

-¿me tienes miedo?-pregunto el dragón divertido al ver como el menor retrocedía un paso.

-¡lo siento!-se disculpó el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos para ahora mirar realmente a la imponente criatura que estaba frente a él.

-eres patético...aunque debo admitir...me complaces-sentencio el dragón tomando al menor por el brazo y acercándolo a su hocico-de ahora en adelante tienes prohibido dejar mis tierras...ya no hay más salidas...-acerco su cuerpo al del menor y poso su garra sobre el vientre del pelirrojo, este ante en contacto dejo salir un chillido por el susto.

-de ahora en adelante tu trabajo será mantener a salvo a mi cachorro y esperar que tenga tu intelecto...-dijo apretando un poco su mano sobre el plano abdomen-si algo le pasa a mi cachorro...date por muerto-sentencio con voz profunda y sombría, Jack dejo salir un jadeo asustado-vete a dormir...mantén a mi cachorro sano y salvo...

El dragón soltó bruscamente al pelirrojo el cual casi cae al suelo, una mano humana se lo impidió, Chase ahora en su forma humana soltó la mano del menor y se giró para ir a su trono y sentarse en el.

-come algo y vete a dormir...que mi hijo crezca sano Spicer...

Jack asintió y dejo el lugar dirigiéndose a su dormitorio posando una mano sobre su plano abdomen de manera protectora, como si temerá que alguien le hiciera daño a su bebé, su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba pasando, debía mantener a salvo al pequeño que crecía en su interior no solo por el hecho de que el Lord Heylin lo asesinaría sin dudar si algo le pasaba a su hijo, si no también, porque a pesar de todo, amaba a su bebé.

****\OOO/****

El dragón Heylin no daba crédito a lo que veía, allí de pie como si nada, estaba la causa de todos los llantos de su hijita, toda la ira acumulada por 5 años, Jack Spicer era el aprendiz de Hannibal. Sintió una ira inmensa invadir su ser, estaba a un solo paso de convertirse en su forma draconiana, mirando aquellos ojos rojos, ese cabello rojo, su estatura, y ver lo fuerte que era ahora, de seguro le había vendido su alma al frijol, un gruñido salió de su garganta, sus puños se apretaban con más fuerza, el instinto lo estaba poseyendo, quería destrozar a ese joven, quería matarlo lentamente.

-tu…pequeño gusano…-siseo lleno de odio sin apartar la mirada de la madre de su hija.

-J-Jackie…-se escuchó la voz femenina proveniente de la dragón de fuego, ella miraba al joven con sus azules ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban con violencia como el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Jack Spicer…es el aprendiz de Hannibal?-Omi por más que lo veía no lo podía creer, en su mente, Jack jamás fue para ser una mala persona, él era demasiado lindo, a veces amable aunque tratara de parecer lo contrario, era solo un joven tratando de encontrar su lugar.

-no puede ser…-Raimundo era otro que no lo podía creer, a pesar de haber tenido roses en el pasado con el pelirrojo, jamás se lo imagino como un ser obscuro, malvado, jamás lo odio ni nada, sabía que él era una buena persona, y verle a lado del frijol y la bruja, no podía, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-oh dios compañeros…esto es malo…-dijo Clay quitándose el sombrero, había visto a Jack antes de desaparecer, a pesar de que este estaba triste, siempre sonreía y sus ojos mostraban un destello de vida, ganas de vivir por algo que lo mantenía feliz, ahora veía sus ojos, no había nada en ellos, eran fríos, oscuros, sin vida.

-no…ese no es Jack…-dijo Kimiko mirando a sus compañeros, estos la miraron de regreso incrédulos.

-pero Kimiko…es albino de ojos y cabello rojo, es obvio que es él-hablo Omi, mirando a la japonesa con una ceja alzada.

-¡lo sé! Es su cuerpo, ¡pero no es él!, ¡yo lo conozco mejor que nadie! Y puedo decir que ese no es Jackie-ahora la japonesa alzaba la voz sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-p-pero Kim…-el monje del agua no pudo seguir hablando ya Chase se había movido lanzándose al ataque en dirección a Jack.

-¡no lo ataques!-grito la joven viendo como el puño de Chase impactaba en la roca tras Jack, ya que este lo había esquivado moviéndose a un lado.

Chase no estaba pensando, solamente actuaba, se sentía herido, enojado, se sentía traicionado por el pelirrojo, ¿cómo se atrevía ese gusano a traicionarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese gusano a abandonarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo por el frijol!? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle tanto daño a su hija?

Lleno de ira sus ataques eran erráticos, el pelirrojo los esquivaba con gran facilidad pero no lo atacaba de regreso eso le hacía sentir más furioso, su cuerpo lentamente cambiaba, ahora sus manos eran garras las cuales rasgaban el aire alrededor de Jack, en un movimiento sus garras tomaron la tela del manto que este usaba y la desgarro por completo, el pelirrojo salto hacia una roca cercana y se quitó la tela dañada mostrando a la perfección su delgado cuerpo cubierto por ropajes negros, vendas cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas, sus pies estaban descalzo, su brazo izquierdo también era cubierto por vendas hasta los codos, su brazo derecho sin embargo era completamente de metal, un metal reluciente plateado, la mitad inferior de su rostro hasta el cuello era cubierto por una máscara metálica.

Los monjes contuvieron el aire ante la imponente imagen que ahora Jack poseía, definitivamente ese ya no era él Jack que habían conocido hace años, ahora era un ser lleno de magia, fuerte, realmente ahora daba miedo, y sus ojos, desprovistos de vida, sueños o esperanza, con una mueca de enojo, ojeras adornaban el contorno de estos, eran purpuras y rojos, como los de una persona que jamás duerme.

-Chase por favor… ¡ya no lo ataques!-exigía la dragón de fuego llena de enojo, ella no permitiría que el Heylin siguiera sus ataques, él señor dragón se giró mirándola con rostro lleno de ira.

-¡tú no te metas mujer!-rugió furico el lord Heylin cambiando por completo a su forma draconiana, lanzándose de inmediato al ataque hacia el pelirrojo el cual no se movía de su lugar, cambio su postura a una de ataque listo para recibir al dragón el cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo el que fue bloqueado por sus manos.

Mientras ambos luchaban, los monjes se habían lanzado por Wuya y Bean los cuales habían aprovechado el alboroto para agarrar el wu, Wuya uso su magia para hacer un campo de energía bastante poderoso para no sufrir daño alguno.

Hannibal reía como desquiciado al ver la pelea entre el pelirrojo y Chase, había tocado una fibra sensible del inmortal, ahora lo tenía bajo su poder absoluto.

Wuya aprovecho la oportunidad y se hiso del objeto mágico dándole una mirada a Hannibal.

-vamos mi pequeño niño…es hora de irnos…-hablo el frijol, el pelirrojo de inmediato se alejó de un brinco de los ataques del dragón para caer a un lado de su maestro, la serpiente llego a su lado enrollándose por su pierna a su torso.

En una nube de magia, los tres se habían marchado dejando a los monjes confundidos y angustiados, y Chase era un manojo de ira, aun en su forma de dragón dejo salir un rugido logrando que el lugar temblara con violencia.

-¡Spicer!-rugió enajenado, los monjes decidieron que por su seguridad era mejor dejar al lord Heylin solo, debía apaciguar su ira, y si ellos se quedaban allí un minuto más, de seguro el dragón terminaría descuartizándolo a ellos, así que lo más sensato fue salir rápidamente sobre la espalda de Dojo.

-¿Kimiko…estas bien?-pregunto Clay posando una mano enguantada sobre el delgado hombro de la Japonesa, ella con lágrimas en sus ojos negó.

-no…no lo estoy…-la Japonesa lloraba más aun, sus hombros temblaban con violencia a causa del llanto-J-Jackie…él…no es así-dijo casi en un susurro, sus amigos la miraron con tristeza.

-Kim… ¿por qué hablas de Jack como…un amigo?-pregunto el líder.

-era mi amigo…antes de todo esto, era mi mejor amigo…-declaro la japonesa sacando su móvil para mostrarle una fotografía, salían ella y Jack abrazaos sacándose una selfie, tras ellos había una imagen de los vengadores, ambos sonreían ampliamente.

Habían más imágenes, una de Jack comiendo helado, otra donde salía siendo acosado por un hombre de casi 35 años, otra donde Jack golpeaba a ese hombre, ambos en la playa, en un parque de diversiones, vestidos de zombie para una zombie walk y así muchas fotos mas donde ellos dos siempre salían sonriendo, mas lagrimas caían por sus ojos al recordar esos momentos, los momentos donde fue testigo de lo feliz y dulce que era Jack, y como luego aquella dulzura y alegría comenzaba a desaparecer, y todo por culpa de Chase Young.

****\OOO/****

-Kim… ¿te puedo confesar algo?-le pregunto el pelirrojo el cual estaba con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la japonesa, esta lo miro hacia abajo para dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-claro…para eso son los amigos-le dijo la niña, ambos tenían 18 años.

Jack se sentó bien en el césped mirando a su amiga, se sonrojo ligeramente mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, Kimiko no dejaba de mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-vamos Jack ¡habla! ¡Me estas impacientando!..

-Ch-Chase…me pidió que…fuera "la madre" de su hijo-dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada llena de ilusión y felicidad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas.

La japonesa lo miro incrédula, no tenía palabras, es más, no podía articular palabra alguna, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿¡acaso no es genial!?-pregunto Jack alzando sus brazos-por fin me permite serle útil-dijo ahora casi con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía tan ilusionado, tan lleno de esperanza y amor.

-J-Jack… ¿¡acaso estás loco!?-le grito la niña con un tono molesto, el joven bajo sus manos y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza, la pelinegra al ver este cambio respiro profundamente para calmarse, lo que más odiaba en el mundo era ver así a Jack, en especial por alguien como Chase.

Kimiko poso su mano sobre una de las blancas mejillas del pelirrojo y la acaricio con cariño mientras suavizaba su expresión.

-Jack…no lo hagas…por favor-le pidió tomando ahora las manos del joven-¡él no es para ti! Y lo sabes, Hay un millón de hombres y mujeres en el mundo que matarían por estar con alguien como tú…-finalizo la joven

El pelirrojo la miro con molestia en el rostro y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, aparto sus manos de las de su amiga.

-eso es mentira, ¡lo sabes! ¡Nadie se fijaría en un bicho raro como yo!-grito levantándose de golpe-¡él único que me importa es Chase! Y me está dando la oportunidad de serle útil y no lo desaprovechare-sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

La japonesa lo miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, con enojo también se levantó de su lugar.

-¡demonios Jack! ¿No te das cuenta?-le grito llamando la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor-¡él solo te usara y luego te desechara! ¿Crees que permitirá que te quedes con su hijo?-se acercó un paso al pelirrojo el cual de inmediato retrocedió dos-¿has pensado en como tendrán un hijo?-pregunto furiosa la pelinegra dando otro paso hacia Jack, este bajo la mirada.

-eh…yo…-no tenía palabras, no sabía cómo defenderse.

-no lo sabes… ¿verdad? Jack por el amor de todo lo que es bueno recapacita…no quiero verte sufrir…-esta vez tomo las blancas manos de Jack y las estrecho con fuerza logrando que de los labios de este saliera un ligero quejido por la fuerza aplicada sobre su mano.

-p-pero Kim…él…yo…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que la joven enrollo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Jack y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Jack…eres demasiado lindo y bueno para estar con alguien como él- el pelirrojo iba a protestar pero la niña se lo impidió-aunque digas que eres malvado y dominaras el mundo…Jack…tú no eres como él, ¡ni siquiera puedes dejar un perrito abandonado en la calle!-dijo apartándose del cuerpo de su amigo, este bajo la cabeza apenado.

La joven poso su mano en la mejilla de Jack y la acaricio.

-eres lindo, molesto, alegre, irritante, ruidoso, inteligente, ¡dios Jack eres un ángel!, solo…buscas un lugar al cual pertenecer, pero al hacerlo estas dirigiéndote a un mundo oscuro donde solamente sufrirás, no te pediré que te unas a nuestro bando, pero debes encontrar el propio-hablo ahora dándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-yo no sé…lo he intentado todo pero…es como si no hubiese un lugar para mi…-dijo cabizbajo apoyando su frente sobre la de su amiga, cerrando sus ojos reteniendo unas lágrimas-Kim… ¿que hare si no encuentro un lugar que me acepte?-pregunto ahora abrazándola, cualquiera que los viera a lo lejos pensaría que eran una pareja de novios.

-lo harás Jack…siempre hay esperanza, así que no hagas una estupidez-alejo el cuerpo de su amigo del propio y beso su mejilla-¿de acuerdo?

El pelirrojo le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con sus manos.

-okey… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie de esto?-tomo la mano de la japonesa y comenzaron a caminar.

-¡claro!… ¡soy una tumba!

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino hacia el cine, pero su amistad pronto fue interrumpida cuando Jack desapareció por cerca de tres meses dejando a Kimiko con el alma en un hilo, luego de eso el pelirrojo reapareció y cuando la japonesa vio sus ojos, lo supo de inmediato, Jack había aceptado la propuesta de Chase, Kimiko llorar y le grito al pelirrojo, llego a abofetearlo por aceptar tal estupidez solo para tratar de ser alguien en la vida de un hombre malvado y solitario, un hombre que sabía que solo le daría dolor a su amigo, meses pasaron y vio el horrible cambio en sus ojos, marcas sobre su piel que él infructuosamente trataba de ocultar de los ojos de la chica, casi al año, Jack llego con la noticia que por fin estaba embarazado y luego de eso no supo más, y sabía que era porque aquel ser malvado le había prohibido salir de la ciudadela.

Jamás se enteró del sexo del bebé, si Jack estaba bien, si Jack era feliz con esa criatura, solo se enteró de la misterio desaparición del pelirrojo 6 meses desde que esta había ocurrido y solo pudo culpar a Chase por eso.

Sabía que Jack jamás podría dejar a su bebé, él siempre decía que nunca sería como su padre, que los abandono solo cuando era un recién nacido dejándolo a él solo con su madre, y ella como consecuencia tenía que trabajar arduamente para mantener a un niño prodigio, así que nunca la veía, allí entendida porque Jack buscaba con desesperación un lugar al cual pertenecer, incluso llegaba a buscar una figura paterna, y lamentablemente la vio en el dragón Heylin y termino enamorándose de él.

Rescataría a Jack, sin importar que, nada ni nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera el mismísimo Chase Young, sabía que Jack aún estaba en algún lugar dentro de ese cuerpo, y si era necesario, haría recapacitar al Lord Heylin a punta de golpes para que le ayudara a salvar a su amigo, después de todo, esto era culpa del hombre que creyó que podría hacer lo que quisiera con su amigo.

-resiste Jack…te salvare

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holo de nuevo! que les parecio el capitulo?<strong>_

_**malo, terrible, lindo, cruel, dios eres la peor escritora, deveria darme un tiro?**_

_**bueno, saben que acepto cualquier critica.**_

_**ah si, les estoy preparando un fic realmente sensual que no lo podran creer cuando lo lean, aun yo no me la creo y eso que lo escribo, lo mas seguro es que antes del fin de semana este listo, y si estoy de animo lo subire mañana, asi que junten papel y preparen sus ovarios.**_

_**Pau se despide, besos y abrazos sucios, nos leemos pronto por que no se cuando actualice el cap 6, asi que no les prmeto nada :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WOLOLO!**_

_**¿hola mis hermosas nenas como estan? ¡aqui Pau reportandose para un nuevo capitulo! *aplausos***_

_**estoy muy feliz por que mi fic ****¿quieren leer algo sexy?** **mato a muchas personas por hemorragias nasales, agradesco a todas las personas que leyeron ese suco y sensual fic, gracias las amo, y las que no lo han leido aun, ¡haganlo! ¿¡que eseparan!? ¡se estan perdiendo la mitad de sus vidas!**_

_**bueno, ya no les molestare, aqui les dejo el cap 6**_

_**¡enjoy!**_

_**Advertencia- este fic contiene Chack, angustia y mucho drama, asi que si no te gusta pos...no leas :D**_

_**Resumen- él los habia abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin desir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Creditos- Xiaolin Showdown le pertenece a Christy Hui.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

Habían tenido que pasar varias horas para que su enojo se disminuyera al nivel de retomar el control de su cuerpo, casi de una manera lamentable el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo mirando hacia el techo de la cueva dejando salir gruñidos de vez en cuando recordando el rostro de Jack, eso le hacía enervar, recordar ese rostro serio, cubierto parcialmente por una máscara de metal, las macas alrededor de su ojos, su estatura, todo en él era desagradable, hasta el hecho de que le faltaba un brazo y todo su cuerpo olía a Hannibal, eso era lo que más le molestaba, el sentir el hedor de esa criatura sobre la blanca piel, solo había una manera de que esa peste estuviese sobre su piel, Jack le había ofrecido su cuerpo a Hannibal para hacerle más fuerte.

Gruño lleno de ira ante la idea, ese niño lo traiciono solo para hacerse más fuerte, poder derrotarlo y llevarse a la niña lejos.

Eso era lo que pensaba el dragón en su interior, la traición del niño era imperdonable.

-juro aniquilarte gusano…-sentencio el dragón para luego soltar una oscura carcajada la cual hacía eco en cada lugar de la cueva

*****\(°A°)/*****

Kimiko estaba sentada bajo un árbol del templo, estaba meditando, debía encontrar una respuesta para traer a su amigo de regreso, el haber sido testigo de los cambios del joven solo le traían angustia y dolor.

Debió haber sido horrible para el joven, él odiaba a Wuya y Hannibal, él no se aliaria ante dos seres que solo querían ver a su más grande amor muerto, al pensar en ello bufo molesta quitándole toda la concentración, Chase era el más grande amor de Jack, pero este hombre lo trataba como basura, como un desperdicio humano, y aun así, con todo el asco que el dragón sentía ante el pelirrojo, no entendía por qué lo había escogido a él si en la tierra y otros lugares habían humanos y criaturas dispuestos a aparearse con alguien como él.

La elección de Jack para ser la madre de su hija le llamaba la atención.

Dejo salir un suspiro para abrir sus ojos y toparse con el dragón de viento el cual estaba sentado frente a ella.

-hey…-saludo el moreno al ver que la japonesa abría sus ojos para mírale fijamente.

-hey…-saludo de regreso la joven.

Ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio sentados uno frente al otro, la tarde era agradable y una suave brisa fría corría por el campo moviendo las hojas de los árboles y meciendo el cabello de ambos.

-hey Kim yo…quería preguntarte algo…-el moreno paso una de sus manos por su castaño cabello de manera nerviosa, la mujer solo lo miro esperando a que hablara.

-¿qué es Rai?-pregunto acercándose un poco más al brasileño, este dejo salir un suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

-la razón por la que terminamos hace…5 años… ¿fue Jack?-pregunto nervioso al ver la reacción de la pelinegra, esta abrió los ojos y se puso de pie con rapidez para alejarse de su compañero, cosa que no le resulto ya que este le sujetaba de la mano.

-por favor Kim…esta duda me carcome…tu… ¿estabas enamorada de ese idiota?-al escuchar la pregunta la mujer se giró bruscamente mostrando en su lindo rostro la mueca más aterradora de enojo.

-nunca vuelvas a llamas así a Jack… ¡me oíste!-le grito colérica, odiaba que siempre trataran mal a Jack, desde que lo conoció no vio más que un niño asustado e inseguro, la gente se burlaba de el, incluso sus compañeros le decían groserías más de una vez.

Raimundo ante la furiosa reacción de la mujer no pudo más que tragar duro, había visto a la chica enojada pero jamás como ahora, pero se armó de valor para hablar nuevamente.

-entonces. Si lo amabas… ¿verdad?-pregunto casi dando un paso hacia atrás.

-eres un idiota Raimundo…quería a Jack como a un hermano, nada más que eso…y si no te dije de mi amistad con él fue por la misma razón estúpida que me estás dando-sentencio la japonesa dándole una mirada severa a su compañero y líder, este frunció el ceño.

-¿y cuál es esa razón estúpida?-pregunto el hombre enojado.

-tus celos estúpidos y desconfianza…jamás te agrado Jack…-dijo algo triste al recordar al pelirrojo-sabíamos que si te enterabas de nuestra amistad, tratarías de alejarme de él-bajo su mirada hacia sus zapatos-él siempre fue un buen amigo…

-pero te engaño, ahora esta con Hannibal y Wuya…valla amigo que tienes…-dijo, luego un gran dolor invadió su mejilla, la mujer le había dado una fuerte bofetada.

-¡tú no sabes nada de él! ¡Y si esta con ellos dos no es por voluntad propia!-grito, los monjes del templo habían salido para ver el alboroto que ambos habían armado.

-¡y tú tampoco! Dices que lo conocías, que era un buen amigo, pero no es así, ¡sigue siendo la misma alimaña traidora!-le grito el brasileño.

Clay y Omi que también veían la discusión se acercaron rápidamente para alcanzar a detener a Kimiko la cual se lanzaría a atacar al hombre.

-eres un idiota Pedrosa, ¡eres la persona más estúpida del mundo!-le grito la japonesa con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba furiosa, deprimida, lastimada y solo quería bofetear más fuerte al hombre, y lo hubiera hecho si no es porque sus compañeros la detuvieron justo a tiempo.

El brasileño al ver la reacción de la japonesa iba a contraatacar verbalmente, pero Clay le dio una mirada severa.

-amigo, ya has hecho suficiente…-le dijo el Texano mientras abrazaba a Kimiko quien no dejaba de llorar con su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio.

Raimundo parpadeo un par de veces, quería arreglar las cosas con Kimiko, pero lo arruino como era de costumbre, asi que bajo la mirada y se marchó.

El Texano seguía abrazando a la joven la cual aún lloraba mientras Omi acariciaba la espalda de esta ara tratar de calmarla.

-descuida Kimiko…te ayudaremos-hablo el monje de Agua, la joven alejo su rostro del pecho de su compañero para mirar al monje más joven.

-¿d-de verdad?-pregunto secando las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, el monje asintió.

-así es compañera…si Spicer era tu amigo…también será nuestro…-hablo el rubio, la verdad es que este hombre era el más cuerdo entre todo el grupo, la japonesa sonrió y quito los últimos rastros de lágrimas con sus manos corriendo de paso un poco su maquillaje.

-el muchacho está siendo alimentado con la magia de Bean-escucharon la voz de Dojo, al girarse vieron al dragón que venía sobre el hombro de un muy viejo maestro Fung.

-maestro…-se le acerco Omi al hombre mayor para sujetarlo de un brazo-debería estar descansando.

-joven monje, esto es más importante ahora-hablo el maestro Fung mirando a sus discípulos.

-¿qué quiere decir?-pregunto Kimiko acercándose al anciano, este la miro con sus ojos llenos de sabiduría.

-Dojo me explico todo, el joven Jack tiene una hija con Chase Young, y él ahora está del lado de Hannibal y Wuya-se detuvo un momento para comenzar a toser mientras Dojo acariciaba su espalda-me temo que…la situación es peor de lo que me imaginaba…

Los monjes se pasaron miradas entre ellos, aun no entendían del todo la situación, pero si el anciano decía que las cosas no estaban bien y eran más complicadas, bueno debían creer en el hombre.

-pero primero…debemos hablar con Chase Young…-sentencio el anciano ganando la atención de sus pupilos-el mayor peligro que corre ahora Jack Spicer es un dragón territorial…

*****\(°A°)/*****

2 mese habían pasado sin ninguna activación de Shen gon wu…

La noche era tranquila, no habían ruidos ajenos solo los de la naturaleza normal para esa estación del año, en su cuarto, Chase dormía tranquilamente con un sueño algo extraño, una habitación blanca, sangre en el suelo, una risa que hacía eco en las paredes, unos quejidos asimilados a llantos, este sueño lograba que se moviera incomodo en su cama.

-¡papi!-escucho el grito que resonó por todo el palacio, Chase se despertó de golpe al escuchar el grito de su hija, rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto, jamás la había escuchado gritar así.

Avanzo un par de pasos hasta toparse con la puerta que daba a la alcoba de su niña, entro rápidamente, allí Elyon estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando con fuerza su adorado peluche mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Chase se acercó y la abrazo contra su pecho desnudo sintiendo como la niña temblaba.

-tranquila…ya estoy aquí…-hablo Chase con voz calmada mientras la niña seguía llorando.

-e-esa cosa…me estaba…¡papi!...-chillo asustada la pequeña aferrándose ahora al cuello de su padre, este la abrazo más estrechamente, no entendía que trataba de decirle su hija, así que espero a que se calmara.

-shh…tranquila…primero deja de llorar-le pidió para ponerse de pie con la niña en brazos-¿quieres dormir en mi habitación?-pregunto, la niña de inmediato asintió.

Chase salido del cuarto de la niña con ella en brazos, afuera se encontró con Sheva la cual miraba con clara preocupación en su mirada miel.

-¿maestro?...-pregunto preocupada, el hombre dejo salir un suspiro.

-una pesadilla…regresa a descansar-sin más se encamino a su habitación para tratar de descansar, allí acostó a la niña en la cama mientras él se ponía una remera, para él era incomodo tener a la niña cerca y no traer nada más que un pantalón, así que se puso la prenda y se acostó en la cama abrazando a Elyon la cual ya no lloraba.

Chase paso una de sus manos por los rizos rojos peinándolos entre sus dedos, la niña ante el tacto cariñoso de su padre comenzó a relajarse lentamente, aun hipando por el llanto y aun asustada.

-¿estas más calmada?-pregunto el mayor mirando el pálido rostro de su hija, está limpio sus ojos y asintió-bien… ¿qué paso?

-había…había una cosa horrible…mirándome-dijo la pequeña ganándose la preocupación de su padre-era feo… ¡rojo y tenía dientes feos! Y una mujer…

Chase sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la descripción de la criatura con la que su hija había soñado, su hijita estaba describiendo a Hannibal, se tensó más al recordar que ese ser sabía que tenía una hija, pensó que de seguro Jack debió habérselo dicho, estaba poniendo en peligro a su hija.

-papi…quien es pice…Spice…em… ¿Spicer?-pregunto la niña mirando a su padre, este cerro los ojos, no quería pensar en él, no en este momento, pero debía responderle a su hija.

-Spicer es…era el apellido de tu madre…Jack Spicer…-respondió el mayor ahora mirando a la niña, esta parpadeo un par de veces mientras una lagrima abandonaba sus dorados ojos, Chase alzo una ceja-¿qué sucede?

-¿porque nunca amaste a mamá?-esa pregunta descoloco al lord Heylin, es verdad, jamás había amado a Jack, y ahora tampoco lo haría, sabia también que él lo amaba, pero sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, pero aun así, una parte de su ser se preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Por qué jamás lo había amado? Bueno para él la respuesta era simple, Spicer era un ser idiota, patético, un desperdicio de genoma humano, ruidoso, molesto, traicionero, llorón, quejita y un sinfín de cosas más, lo único que encontró aceptable en el adolecente era su coeficiente intelectual, solo eso, pero de verdad por eso ¿jamás sintió nada más que desprecio por el joven?, ni siquiera él lo sabía bien.

-duerme cariño…-dejo salir un suspiro y luego beso la frente de la niña, esta dejo salir un gran bostezo para luego acurrucarse contra el pecho del mayor.

-buenas noches papi…te quiero…-dijo la niña, Chase sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía por alguna razón decir aquellas palabras, ni siquiera a su propia hija, dejo salir otro suspiro.

-descansa…

A la mañana siguiente Chase se despertó, lo primero que noto fue que el pequeño cuerpo de la niña no estaba, así que se sentó en la cama apresuradamente, en eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente por Diol.

-Maestro…los monjes están afuera…

Chase salido rápidamente, no se preocupó si se había cambiado, así salió solo en pantalón y remera hasta la sala de trono, allí estaban los monjes pero no solo eso, Elyon estaba con ellos, más bien estaba jugando con la cola del pequeño dragón verde, su cuerpo se tensó, aunque ahora que lo veía bien, eran solo la dragón de fuego, el de tierra y el maestro de estos, alzo una ceja, ya que no estaban ni Omi ni Raimundo.

-¡eres un dragón muy lindo!-escucho la voz de su hija hablándole a Dojo el cual ahora estaba entre sus pequeños brazos.

-ooow ¡que niña más adorable!-dijo el pequeño dragón mostrando una linda cara sonrojada y de largas pestañas, alagado por el comentario de la niña-¿de verdad eres hija de Chase Young?

-¿qué es lo que quieren monjes?-pregunto molesto al ver la cercanía en la cual los monjes estaban de su hija, odiaba que más gente se le acercara, en ese ámbito era un padre demasiado celoso.

-debemos hablar acerca de Jack…-hablo la dragón de fuego ganándose la atención del lord Heylin, pero no solo de él, la niña había dejado al pequeño dragón y se acercó a Kimiko jalándola del pantalón que esta usaba.

-¿sobre mi mami?-pregunto la pequeña pelirroja mirando a Kimiko con grandes ojos dorados, la japonesa no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente a la niña, jamás la había conocido y ahora que la podía ver, era la viva imagen de Jack, pequeña, adorable.

-Sheva…-llamo el lord a lo que la guerrera apareció en su forma felina dándole una reverencia al hombre-llévate a la niña…-ordeno con voz profunda, no hablaría del pelirrojo frente a su hija.

La guerrera cambio a su forma humana, tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y comenzó a alejarse bajo las protestas de la niña, cuando ninguna estaba a la vista el hombre cambio sus facciones a la del dragón, de manera amenazadora rugió con fuerza.

-¡ahora tienen 5 segundos para dejar mi hogar o los matare uno a uno!-rugió furioso el dragón acercándose a los monjes, Dojo de inmediato cambio de tamaño para llevarse a los monjes del lugar ya que este estaba siendo peligrosamente invadido por los guerreros del dragón.

-¡no me iré hasta que me escuches!-la voz de Kimiko lleno el lugar llamando la atención del guerrero, este gruño y se le acerco rápidamente.

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decir de ese gusano traidor-gruño nuevamente tan solo a un paso de la joven, esta para su sorpresa no retrocedió ni un solo paso, permaneció así, firme, sin miedo.

-Jack no es un traidor…lo demostrare aunque no quieras…-sentencio molesta la joven, el dragón mostro la hilera de dientes blancos.

-ese gusano es un traidor…

-Jack…jamás ha sido un traidor…-sentencio aún más molesta-no sé por qué te molesta que te abandonara…-dio un paso hacia adelante-después de todo…tú te desharías de él al fin de cuentas-el dragón al escuchar esas palabras alejo su hocico mostrando una mueca de confusión.

-Jack sabía que te desharías de él…y eso no le molestaba, se sentía feliz de tener una hija tuya, ¡aunque no la viera nunca más!-ahora la mujer grito encabronada dando otro paso hacia adelante-tu creías que Jack era un idiota, pero él lo sabía desde un inicio, sabía que lo desecharías en cuanto él bebé naciera…pero por alguna razón no lo hiciste-hablo duramente apretando sus puños para continuar-¿por qué no lo desechaste en cuanto tu hija nació? ¿Por qué le permitiste quedarse? ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?- a cada pregunta hecha daba un paso hacia adelante, a lo que el dragón retrocedía, esas preguntas retumbaban en su mente.

-lárguense…-dijo enfurecido.

-Kim…es mejor marcharnos-hablo Dojo tomando a la dragón de fuego para subirla a su lomo y salir del lugar dejando a Chase completamente cabreado.

El Heylin se calmó poco a poco, aquellas preguntas no dejaban de darle vueltas, ¿porque le permitió quedarse aun cuando su plan era desechar al joven en cuanto su hija naciera? ¿Por qué no lo hiso en cuanto vio al pelirrojo sostener a la niña en sus brazos y sonreírle? ¿Por qué le permitió al pelirrojo darle un nombre a la niña?

Esas preguntas no tenían respuesta en su mente. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando, hasta que la puerta se abrió y percibió el aroma dulce de su hija, no se podía mover, su cuerpo no reaccionaba aún seguía en su forma de dragón, su hija casi nunca veía esa forma, sintió los pasos descalzo de la niña acercándose hasta estar frente a él.

La niña lo miro largamente, se sentó frente a la criatura viendo como este reacciono, se agacho frente a la pequeña y paso su bífida lengua por la rosada mejilla de la niña logrando que esta riera suavemente.

-hace cosquillas papi…-la niña poso sus manitos sobre el hocico del dragón y beso su nariz.

Chase ante la caricia de la pequeña cambio su forma a la humana y tomo a su hija entre sus brazos para darle un beso en la frente, ella era la única que podía apaciguar la ira del dragón, sabía que la amaba, sabía que por ella se podía hacer más fuerte, pero también por ella podía ser muy débil y ser la persona más frágil del mundo, esta niña era su debilidad.

Un nuevo wu se había activado en un lapso de 5 horas, Chase dejo a su niña con sus más leales guerreros, si Hannibal, Wuya y los monjes sabían que él tenía una hija, debía mantenerla a salvo, asi que dejo a sus guerreros más fuertes y una gran cantidad de magia protegería el lugar, en caso que alguien quisiera hacerle algo a la niña.

Llego al lugar donde el wu se revelo, era en Egipto a lo lejos se podían apreciar las pirámides de Giza en todo su esplendor, una maravillosa estructura construida bajo increíbles hazañas tecnológicas, sería algo que a Jack le gustaría ver.

Se dio cuenta de su pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza y gruño molesto, ahora el pelirrojo estaba copando cada lugar de su cerebro, y eso le estaba irritando de manera inesperada, ahora era más fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, luego de haber visto el desarrollo de la madre de su hija al lado de una criatura repugnante como Hannibal, que todos supieran que tenía una debilidad notoria y que nadie dudaría en usar y más que esos monjes se habían atrevido a entrar en su hogar y molestarle con el asunto de Jack Spicer, si, ser más fácil hacerle enojar.

Comenzó su camino por las cálidas arenas del desierto en dirección a las pirámides, en el cielo logro divisar a Dojo y los monjes, Chase bufo y se apresuró, no podía dejar que ellos se quedaran con el wu, ni nadie, este era más peligroso que los anteriores, era el bastón del dios Ptah.

Sabía que si caía en manos de los monjes, o Hannibal, habrían problemas, así que se apresuró y llego a la base de la pirámide Keops, sobre esta misma el bastón de Ptah brillaba, el lord Heylin miro a los monjes y estos lo miraron a él, a los pocos segundos llego Jack en una ráfaga oscura de magia, al parecer iba solo, o eso pensaban, el bastón de serpientes estaba en su mano derecha.

Rápidamente Chase salto por la pirámide hacia el Wu, de cerca le siguió Omi y sin mayores esfuerzos Jack, los tres en unos instantes estaban sobre la pirámide sujetando el bastón, Chase miraba a Jack con molestia mientras este parecía no mirar a algún lugar en específico, sus ojos estaban fijos en el bastón, Omi los miraba a ambos y fue el primero en hablar.

-Chase Young, Jack Spicer los reto a un duelo Xiaolin triple, mi esfera de Tornami, contra el bastón de serpientes de Jack y el ojo de Dashi de Chase-dijo el joven monje.

-nombra tu desafío…-hablo Chase, Omi lo pensó unos segundos.

-una carrera…el primero en llegar a la base de la pirámide gana…

-me parece bien…-dijo Chase, ahora ambos miraban a Jack, este solo asintió de manera mecánica.

DUELO XIAOLIN!

El escenario comenzó a cambiar, temblando a sus pies, de manera anti física la pirámide salió de la tierra rotándose para quedar de cabeza, los tres combatientes cayeron por la gravedad pero bajo ellos aparecieron plataformas de piedra para que no cayeran a un pozo lleno de púas.

GONG YI TANPAI!

De manera inmediata los tres guerreros saltaron para afirmarse de las paredes escalonadas de la pirámide, usando solo las fuerzas de sus brazos comenzaron a subir, los tres eran muy hábiles, iban a la par, pronto se encontraron con unos orificios que estaban a los costados de la pirámide, eran los suficientemente grandes para que una persona entrara, rápidamente Jack entro, Chase lo siguió y luego Omi, al entrar el escenario era muy distinto, habían plataformas que subían y bajaban, en varios lugares habían estatuas del dios Anubis, y urnas adornaban varias paredes.

Jack salto a una de las plataformas la cual se movía de un lado a otro, siguió saltando, Chase y Omi le siguieron, a ratos no habían plataformas y solo dependían de sus brazos para subir a la siguiente escalando por la escarbada pared, los tres llegaron a una plataforma adornada con urnas, estas comenzaron a abrirse y criaturas comenzaron a salir de ellas.

-¿¡Momias!?-escucharon la voz a la cual Omi conocía, era Dojo, al mirar hacia abajo sus amigos aparecieron abajo, pero no solo ellos, también lo hacían Wuya y Hannibal, estos solo sonreían.

Cuando Omi regreso su atención a Chase y Jack, estos ya estaba luchando entre sí, de paso eliminaban esas momias las cuales usaban espadas muy filosas del periodo de Ramses, otros solo usaban lanzas y arcos.

Omi decidido se lanzó hacia adelante, usando su propio Wu ataco a Chase y Jack los cuales esquivaron el ataque saltando a lugares distintos.

-dejen de pelear, esto es ridículo!-dijo algo molesto el monje, Chase lo miro con una ceja alzada, Jack solo lo ignoro y comenzó a eliminar a las momias para hacerse camino hacia el wu el cual brillaba sobre una plataforma en la cima.

-esto no es de tu incumbencia monje…-sentencio Chase para lanzar a un par de momias en dirección de Omi y luego ir tras Jack el cual ya les había sacado ventaja.

-¿¡Omi que esperas!? ¡Ve por el Wu!-grito Raimundo desde la base junto a sus compañeros y Dojo.

-¿qué es lo que hace exactamente este Wu?-pregunto Clay mirando al pequeño dragón el cual reposaba sobre el hombro de Kimiko.

-el bastón de Ptah…-dijo el dragón sacando una libreta y poniéndose unas gafas-el bastón del "señor de la magia", según esto, el bastón es un arma que puede elevar los poderes de la persona que los use, no solo eso, es un medio de invocación para distintas criaturas egipcias, es un arma poderosa-termino Dojo bajándose las gafas.

-es decir, si la toma Jack…estamos jodidos…si la toma Chase…estamos el doble de jodidos…-dijo Raimundo cruzándose de brazos sin apartar sus verdes ojos de la lucha que se llevaba a cabo obre la plataforma.

Chase, Jack y Omi, peleaban contra las criaturas momificadas y entre ellos para avanzar hacia el Wu, pero de repente Jack dejo de atacar y su mirada bajo hacia Bean y Wuya, luego en un rápido movimiento invoco a la serpiente del bastón y salto hacia el Wu.

Con movimientos agiles, la serpiente se deshizo de casi todas las momias, dejando unas pocas las cuales solo se enfocaban en atacar a Omi y Chase, luego la serpiente dejo salir una carcajada y viajo rápidamente hacia donde Jack, el cual se movía con increíble agilidad, escalando y atacando a quienes se interponían.

-¡Omi! ¡Jack está a punto de tomar el bastón!-grito Kimiko, Omi de inmediato miro hacia arriba, Jack estaba a unos pasos de obtener el wu, Chase también lo miro, ataco a la última momia y cambio a su forma draconiana para ir tras el pelirrojo.

Omi uso la esfera de Tornami para quitarse a las momias e ir tras ellos, la tensión comenzó a hacerse palpable, los tres combatientes estaban muy cerca del Wu, los monjes abajo estaban con los músculos tensos y preocupados, mientras los dos seres malignos solo sonreían al ver como el pelirrojo atacaba al monje y al dragón, sus sonrisas se incrementaron cuando por fin, el bastón estaba siendo sujeto por su blanca mano.

Los monjes dejaron salir un jadeo angustiado mientras Bean y Wuya solo reían. El escenario cambio y ahora todos estaban fuera de la pirámide, con el sol abrazador calentando sus cuerpos.

Con el wu en su poder, comenzó a maniobrarlo entre sus manos, con destreza y maestría insuperable, el objeto de oro se movía entre sus manos y cuerpo, de un solo movimiento una hoja afilada y reluciente salió de la punta, la serpiente se enroscaba en su pierna y torso.

Chase en su forma draconiana estaba furioso, había vuelto a perder contra el pelirrojo, ahora él tenía en su poder el bastón que lo haría mucho más poderoso, eso le estaba ya sacando de quicio, y el frijol lo noto.

-que pasa Young… ¿estas molesto por que mi niño hermoso te gano?-esas palabras sacaron de balance a lo último que le quedaba de quietud al lord Heylin.

De un rápido movimiento Chase se lanzó en su forma de dragón hacia Bean, dispuesto a despedazar y aniquilar a aquella entidad que solo le hacia la existencia miserable, la bruja Heylin con lo cobarde que era se alejó dejando a Bean solo, pero no lo estaba por completo, antes de acertar su golpe fue detenido por la mano metálica de Jack, esto solo incremento la ira de Chase.

-Spicer…-el pelirrojo solo conectaba su fría mirada roja sobre la furiosa dorada de Chase, los monjes presentían que algo muy malo pasaría de aquí en adelante, como la calma antes de la tormenta, pero esta era una calma tensa.

La calma que decía que pronto se derramaría sangre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿y bien, que les parecio el capitulo? espero pronto tener el cap 7, aunque ya esta casi listo, pero las hare sufrir y lo subire la proxima semana, muahaha<strong>_

_**Agradecimientos de Review...**_

_** .94- (lo se, es un puto u_u)**_

_** .san- (ya te respondi ya ;) )**_

_**Kira13 (guest)- (ya actualice, espero muchos review XD)**_

_**Freaku- (tambien te respondi :D )**_

_**Lidya Schattenspiel- (ya te respondi tambien y lo se, muy cruel :( )**_

_**Dmichaelis (guest)- (te amo, pero crees que soy cruel!? yo no lo soy...mi cerebro es el cruel por crear cosas asi, asi que la culpa es de él no mia :D oh, gracias por lo de mi bebé, ella esta sanita y es enorme! genes del padre :D)**_

_**Suriee- (oooh Suriee! y yo pense que ya no me leias, entiendo el por que no dejes review, sigo lamentando lo de tu computadora u_u, gracias por leerme, me haces taaan feliz)**_

_**bien, un abrazo bien apretado y un beso bien humedo para todas, nos leemos en el proximo fic ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holas!**_

_**wooooow ya son 50 Review! eso es tan hermosamente hermoso! voy a shorar, gracias a todas por leerme y seguir este horrible fic! son las mejores lectoras de todo el mundo EVER!**_

_**Bueno sin mas y para celebrar, les dejo el cap 7 de este fic.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Advertencia- este fic contiene Chack, angustia y mucho drama, asi que si no te gusta pos...no leas :D**_

_**Resumen- él los habia abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin desir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Creditos- Xiaolin Showdown le pertenece a Christy Hui.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>_

Sus pequeñas manitas sostenían con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos mientras tarareaba una melodia infantil, su fiel compañera, la señora coco descansaba sobre sus piernas las cueles colgaban del borde del trono donde su padre solía sentarse para resivir visitas indeseadas.

Leía el libro sin prisa, era una de sus favoritos, "la bella y la bestia", con cada palabra que leía, oía el dulce y cálido sonido de la voz de su madre, recordando lo cálido que se sentía cuando le leía y pasaba sus manos sobre la cubierta que protegía a la niña, aquellas palabras del cuento cargadas de amor puro y agradable, se acurruco contra el trono ya que Sheva le había proporcionado varios cojines mullidos, se sentia a gusto, se preguntaba como seria estar acurrucada en el regazo de su madre, ¿seria tan calido?, ¿seria tan comodo?, ¿le estaria leyendo o cantando cansiones infantiles?.

Este cuento era su favorito, no solo porque su madre se lo leía todas las noches, si no porque era una hermosa historia de amor, algo que su madre jamás tuvo con su padre, dejo salir un suspiro.

Continuo leyendo el momento cuando la bestia defendía a la joven del ataque de los lobos cuando escucho un eco en su cabeza.

"detente…por favor…duele"

Dejo de leer al escuchar aquella suplica, bajo del trono logrando que el libro y señora coco cayeran sin cuidado sobre el frio suelo de la sala.

"no más…ayúdame… ¡duele mucho!"

La niña se tensó al oír la última frase, era un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, por unos momentos se cubrió los oídos mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, reconocía esa voz.

-mami…-dejo de llorar y bajo sus manos hacia su vestido el cual estrujo con fuerza entre sus manito-…mami…-y sin más, en un destello de magia, la niña desapareció dejando el libro y su peluche en el suelo y un enorme silencio en la sala de trono.

**** o(╥﹏╥)o ****

La batalla que se desarrollaba en el desierto de Egipto era violento, todos querían salir victoriosos, este combate era distinto al resto, unos querían aniquilar a todos, otro solo quería aniquilar a tres, y cuatro solo querían ayudar a uno, muchas cosas dependían del combate.

Chase como siempre se centraba en atacar al pelirrojo, el cual se podía defender a la perfección de sus ataques llenos de poder increíble, ahora con el bastón de Ptah y el bastón de serpientes, era un guerrero temible, fuerte y ágil, y eso Chase lo sabía muy bien, en cuanto Jack se apodero del bastón de Ptah pudo sentir la magia que su cuerpo comenzó a acumular, ya no era solo la de Bean, ahora era la de ambos bastones, se había hecho mucho más fuerte, sus ataques más precisos y sus movimientos más flexibles y agiles.

Jack ahora era una maquina imparable de magia y poder.

Los monjes atacaban a Wuya y Bean ya que estos habían comenzado su ataque primero, debían mantener a raya a ambos Heylin y tratar de detener a Chase, pero tal parecía que el que estaba teniendo problemas era él ya que entre Jack y la serpiente no le dejaban tiempo de descanso.

-es inútil monjes…-hablo Bean golpeado fuertemente a Kimiko y a Clay los cuales cayeron al suelo casi inconsciente.

Omi y Raimundo cesaron el ataque mientras el frijol solo reía.

-mientras mi hermoso niño se hace más fuerte, también lo hago yo!-lanzo un potente ataque mágico hacia el líder dragón, este lo recibió de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-¡Rai!-grito Kimiko un poco más compuesta corriendo hacia él, este dejaba salir quejidos dolorosos mientras miraba su propio pecho, la tela allí se había roto dejando al descubierto una quemadura.

-¿¡estás bien compañero!?-grito Clay mientras atacaba a Wuya, Raimundo asintió comenzando a ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era demasiado.

-tranquilo…-la japonesa poso una mano en la espalda del brasileño y la otra sobre su abdomen y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuando lo logro, Raimundo poso su mirada en Jack el cual esquivaba los ataques del dragón Chase.

-hay que detener a Jack…-dijo sin más, Kimiko lo miro confusa-si lo que dijo Bean es cierto…deteniendo a Jack lo detendremos a él-sentencio posando su mano en su pecho adolorido.

-¿y cómo haremos eso?-le pregunto la japonesa, Raimundo negó, ni siquiera él sabía cómo hacerlo.

-no lo sé…hay que buscar una manera, y ya que Chase no nos ayudara…tendremos que hacerlo por la cuenta de nosotros-el líder dragón se alejó dejando a Kimiko en el lugar, nuevamente se unió a la lucha contra Bean y Wuya.

Mientras Chase comenzaba a tener problemas con el pelirrojo, comenzaba a sentirse más débil, más cansado, sus músculos comenzaban a doler, Jack se movía mas rápido, si así lo quisiera podía matar al mayor, pero parecía estar jugando con él, le costaba mucho mantener el ritmo, entre esquivar los ataques del pelirrojo y la serpiente le era difícil.

Bean se alejó de los monjes mirando con alegría macabra como su alumno le estaba ganando a Chase Young, dejo salir una fuerte carcajada llena de maldad.

-¡por fin serás derrotado!-grito triunfante el frijol viendo como su pupilo conectaba un fuerte golpe de puño sobre la mandíbula del lord Heylin-eso es mi niño… ¡mátalo!

Jack rápidamente maniobro con el bastón iba a enterrarlo en el pecho del mayor, pero su mano se movió y lo enterró en su hombro logrando que Chase dejara salir un gruñido de dolor.

-Chase Young!-grito Omi al ver como la lanza entraba en su hombro y luego salía para así darle otro golpe en el abdomen haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

La risa de Hannibal no hacía nada bueno para aminorar la ira que sentía en ese momento, vio como Jack giraba la lanza en su mano para que la sangre salpicara en el suelo, llevo una mano al hombro lastimado, por suerte no era nada grave.

-¿¡qué esperas!? ¡Mátalo!-grito Wuya mientras luchaba contra los monjes.

El mayor vio como Jack no se movía de su lugar con el filo del bastón apuntando hacia el suelo, la serpiente también estaba tranquila de vez en cuando la bífida lengua se asomaba olfateando el aire, entonces un pequeño destello en los ojos escarlatas, un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo y un gruñido bajo, la serpiente retrocedió solo un poco y luego como si tuviese un resorte se lanzó hacia adelante para atacarlo.

Con suerte lo pudo esquivar ya que veía a Jack que no se movía, luego su vista se posó en el frijol, este se veía enojado y luego como si nada Jack ya estaba delante de el lanzándole ataques con la punta del bastón, esta vez los movimientos eran erráticos, como si dudara, pero eso no los hacia menos peligrosos, a duras penas logro esquivar a Jack y la serpiente.

-Spicer…¡detente!-le grito Chase, por un momento vio como los músculos del blanco cuerpo se tensaron y luego se relajaron para atacar más fuerte aun, a medida que pasaban los minutos, Chase podía ver más movimientos erráticos en los ataques del pelirrojo, parecía no estar enfocado, como si su cuerpo quisiera atacar pero no asi su mente, estaba confundido, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, incuso la serpiente parecía actuar de la misma manera.

Veía como de los tentáculos de Bean se acumulaba un poco de magia y de inmediato los ataques de Jack subían de intensidad y velocidad, pero lamentablemente le tomo más importancia a Bean que a la serpiente que se había arrojado a sus piernas envolviéndose en ellas logrando que el lord Heylin cayera al suelo viendo como en una fracción de segundos el pelirrojo estaba prácticamente sobre el listo para clavar la punta del bastón en su pecho.

-¡Mami!

Su ataque quedo a mitad de camino, el hombre bajo él miraba con los ojos abiertos a la niña que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, no lo podía creer, sintió pánico apoderarse de su ser, un pánico que jamás había sentido.

Chase no fue el único en congelarse en su lugar, los monjes también se habían quedado quietos al ver a la niña que corría en dirección hacia Chase y Jack, mientras Wuya y Bean miraban con curiosidad a la niña pelirroja, luego Bean sonrió maliciosamente.

-Elyon!?

El pelirrojo giro su cabeza en dirección al grito, estaba mirando a la niña, esta se acercaba corriendo, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y sus mejillas mojadas por otras que había derramado, corrió con dificultad a causa de la arena del desierto, hasta que al fin llego donde ellos y se aferró a la pierna del pelirrojo el cual miraba con ojos grandes a la pequeña aun con el bastón de Ptah en las manos.

-¡mami! ¡Mami! -gritaba la niña aferrándose fuertemente a su pierna, el mayor se tensó al ver como el pelirrojo bajaba el bastón hasta que este cayó al suelo.

-¡Elyon vete de aquí!-grito su padre, el pelirrojo giro su cuerpo bajando la mirada hacia la niña, entonces vio algo en la mirada escarlata de Jack, un brillo pequeño se reflejó al dirigir su mirada a la niña, luego su mano metálica se movió en dirección al cabello de la niña, vio lagrimas formándose en aquellos ojos, quedo frio jamás en el tiempo que había estado luchando con el jamás vio alguna emoción en ellos, hasta ahora, ¿acaso podría ser que todo lo que decía Kimiko era verdad? ¿Jack no actuaba a conciencia?

Entonces la mano del joven quedo a mitad de camino al ver que era sujeta por el tentáculo de su maestro, de un jalón alejo al joven de la niña la cual cayó bruscamente al suelo.

Hannibal jalo con violencia a Jack azotándolo contra el suelo y luego contra un costado de la pirámide, de inmediato el pelirrojo quedo al parecer inconsciente, la serpiente que no había dejado sus piernas siseo con dolor para soltarse y volver a su forma de bastón, rápidamente se puso de pie mirando al joven inconsciente.

Chase dejo salir un gruñido ante la acción, quería derramar la sangre de es frijol, el cual se atrevió a lastimar a su hijita la cual lloraba desconsoladamente viendo como caía un poco de sangre desde su frente, y luego ver a Jack siendo sujetado en el aire por el tentáculo de Bean.

-¿¡cómo te atreves a lastimarlos!?-grito furioso, cambiando su cuerpo al de dragón.

Kimiko corrió rápidamente y tomo a Elyon para alejarla, la niña aun lloraba, la japonesa acerco su mano y quito la sangre que corría por la pequeña frente de la niña.

Chase se había lanzado al ataque de Hannibal, este alzo a Jack y lo puso justo frente a su cuerpo, Chase se detuvo inmediatamente al ver como Bean usaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Jack como un escudo humano.

Hannibal al ver la reacción del dragón comenzó a reír mordazmente, ahora sabia otro punto débil del lord Heylin, la niña y Jack eran su punto sensible, ahora acerco el cuerpo de joven hacia el suyo propio y con su otro tentáculo acaricio el rostro del joven.

-¿qué sucede Young? ¿Acaso no puedes lastimar a tu pareja?-pregunto divertido al ver que el dragón solo gruñía y no se movía de su lugar.

-él...no es mi pareja...-rugió el dragón molesto, el frijol se rio con más ganas.

-entonces...no hay problema en que haga esto...-con un movimiento rápido de su tentáculo rompió la tela de la camisa del pelirrojo dejando al descubierto su blanco pecho y abdomen revelando un cuerpo bien tonificado y no solo eso, si no que varias marcas y cicatrices.

Hannibal paso su vid por el blanco torso, Chase vio molesto como el pelirrojo aun inconsciente se removía ante el contacto de Hannibal, luego este acerco más el cuerpo de Jack al suyo y en un acto completamente desagradable para todos, paso su lengua por el cuello cubierto de metal joven hasta llegar a la clavícula desnuda, Chase no puedo más de la ira y se lanzó hacia adelante, para atacar a Hannibal con un golpe de puño, cegado por la ira olvido a Jack y su golpe le dio en el pecho al joven.

-¡no mami! ¡No lo lastimes!-escucho la voz de su hija, miro a Jack, su piel se marcó por el golpe y miro furico a Bean, este le sonrió.

-oops...-dijo para acercar nuevamente el cuerpo de Jack al suyo, Wuya llego a su lado con los shen gong wu ganados, y sin más dándole la última sonrisa mordaz al lord Heylin, desaparecieron.

Chase dejo salir un rugido furioso, Kimiko aun abrazaba a Elyon la cual lloraba, esta se zafo del agarre de la japonesa y corrió donde su padre, el cual estaba en su forma humana y se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo.

Elyon al estar frente a su padre poso sus manitos sobre la armadura y comenzó a empujar al hombre.

-¿¡porque!? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste!?-gritaba la niña desesperada mientras su padre solo la miraba-¡mami estaba pidiendo ayuda! ¡Y nadie hiso nada! ¡Mami estaba sufriendo!-sus hermosos ojitos dorados comenzaron a brillar con ira-¡mami ya no quería sentir dolor! ¡Mami quería que lo mataras!-al escuchar esto el lord Heylin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su hija, sintió un dolor que jamás había sentido en su pecho.

Su respiración era agitada y estaba apretando a la niña con un poco más de fuerza requerida mientras aun lloraba, en su mente todo estaba mal, todo era confuso, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino.

Jack amaba a Chase.

Jack había aceptado ser madre de su hijo.

Jack había mirado a su hija por primera vez con una mirada llena de amor puro.

Jack se había marchado.

Jack había aparecido y era aliado de Hannibal y Wuya.

Jack había luchado contra ellos.

Jack había derramado lágrimas al ver a la niña.

¿Jack rogaba por ser asesinado?

Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de la figura del joven, algo estaba mal con él, de repente su hija ya no estaba entre sus brazos, había sido arrebatada por Raimundo quien se la llevo dejándolo allí, confundido y sin horizonte, ahogado en un mar de dudas.

-es mejor llevarla al templo-dijo el líder dragón para luego mirar a Chase-es obvio que no está en condiciones de cuidarla...

Sus compañeros asintieron, Dojo cambio su forma y montaron su lomo, comenzó a alejarse del lugar miraron por última vez a Chase.

Chase seguía en su lugar, parecía como si una verdad lo hubiese golpeado sin previo aviso, la verdad de descubrir sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo, aquello que negó, oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, dejando fuera el sentimiento de violencia, aquello que guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Chase Young amaba a Jack Spicer…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok en mi defensa tengo que desir...*se va volando*<strong>_

_**respondere sus review ;D**_

_*** Loki (guest)-wojojojo si pobre Jack, pero descuida luego de que todo va mal, viene el rasho de luz con un enorme arcoiris al final, aqui esta la conti.**_

_*** magdalena nena 94-ahora sabras que pasa :)**_

_*** Rukia Bawa-te dije que no te retorsieras como gusano! te lastimaras la espalda y luego me demandaras a mi por obligarte a retorcerte! ya sabran que pasara, ya sabran por que Jackie esta con esa cosa, no, no le dio comida para gallinas, le dio galletitas y leche, eso a cualquiera lo Chase, te las mandas hombre, bueno aqui esta la conti y gracias por los animos para mi baby y yo, te amo!**_

_*** Dana Alex san-bueno cariño aqui esta el cap 7, pasiencia ya lloraras aun falta mucho...aunque ni tanto ya va a terminar este fic, pero aun asi les dare lo mejor de mi para hacerlas feliz y les dare cosas sucias, bueno asi es Chase, terco como una mula, y orgulloso como Nazi, hay que dejare ser, ya se le va a pasar y tampoco quiero que me quede tan OC XD, descuida por no contestar, la escuela es mas importante que leerme a mi (?) ah si suerte con tu proyecto, espero todo te salga bonito, yo tampoco era buena para esas cosas, pero aun asi con confianza te ira bien, piensa en tu tia Pau cuando estes exponiendo...ok mejor no por que quizas asi pienses en Jack y te hare llorar :P**_

_***Lidya Schattenspiel-hay mujer odio escribir tu apellido, cambiatelo, por el bien de la humanidad u_u se que soy mala, pero aun asi me quieren, wo yo pense que este capitulo fue malo por que poca gente me leyo, pero creo qe todas estan ocupadas con la escuela, por eso doy gracias de ser una mantenida :D , hahaha yo tambien pense eso mientras escribia...asi really? Clay x Kimiko, hahaha eso es raro, bueno eso ya veran, pero sera lindo, y Dojo con Elyn, dios me consumian las hormigas por arrojar tanta azucar, a pesar de que Elyon es la hija de un comedragones, se lleva bien con los dragones :D, bueno, Kim le dara una regañada de nunca acabar a Chase por lastimar a su mejor amigo...wooo que hermoso y sensual fic? tengo varios XD, yo quiero mas Chack...por que putos hay tan poca gente escribiendo de ellos!? espero que para el verano todos escriban.**_

_***Dmichaelis-wah! no aun no nace mi bebé, le faltan dos semanas...aaahhhh *corre en circulos* ya queda menos aaahhh! *llega su marido y la sienta en una silla* ok, ok...me desvie :D me encanta apachurrar el kokoro de mis lectoras, lo se soy una mala mujer, bueno ya me van a leer, y yo quiero palomitas y soda! pero no me dejan comer u_u**_

_**bueno, eso es todo gracias por leerme y lamento el capitulo tan condenadamente corto, el que sigue sera mejor, lo prometo, y les dare algo especial que se me ocurrio.**_

_**un abrazo bien apretado y un beso bien humedo**_

_**las amo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**¡Hola gente hermosa que lee mi fic! si llego tarde para actualizar, ¡pero tengo una buena razon!...no la verdad no...no lo subi antes por que tenia flojera XD pero ahora las compensare, ¡aqui esta el impactante! un nuevo capitulo de esto que llamo historia!**_

_**asi que sin mas para no arruinarles la lectura, les dejo el Capitulo 8 de Abandono!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Advertencia- este fic contiene Chack, angustia y mucho drama, asi que si no te gusta pos...no leas : D**_

_**Resumen- él los había abandonado de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su ser.**_

_**Créditos- Xiaolin Showdown le pertenece a Christy Hui.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>_

Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos de su enorme hogar, camino escuchando el eco que sus pasos provocaban, estos eran también acompañados por el eco de su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho.

Solo deambulo por el lugar, no estaba pensando con claridad, su cabeza dolía al igual que su corazón, poso una mano enguantada sobre su armadura, donde estaba su corazón mientras se apoyaba en una pared, le dolía tanto que casi no podía respirar, solo una vez había sentido ese dolor, cuando le dio la espalda a los Xiaolin, ahora 1500 años después lo volvía a sentir.

Su respiración se hacía pesada, retomo su camino, aun no sabía a donde iba, solo dejaba que su cuerpo lo guiara a su destino.

Luego de andar un largo tramo reconoció el pasillo por el cual iba caminando, ese era el pasillo de los sirvientes, guerreros de clase baja y donde las madres cuidaban a sus crías, continuo su camino hasta que sus pies se detuvieron justo frente a una puerta.

La reconoció de inmediato, guio su mano al pomo de esta y la abrió lentamente, escuchando como las bisagras dejaban salir un chirrido, entro, el lugar estaba oscuro, no había ni una sola ventana, a un costado de la puerta había un interruptor, encendió la luz iluminando el pequeño cuarto, lo analizo con la mirada, hace muchos años que no entraba a este lugar, lo analizo, todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba, la pequeña cama en un rincón, a un lado de ella una mesita de noche, en la pared al costado un pequeño armario, frente a la cama pegada a esa pared había un escritorio y un cuaderno sobre él, al lado del armario una puerta que guaba a un baño también pequeño que solo contaba con el inodoro, el lavado y una ducha.

Ese era el cuarto de Jack Spicer, el cuarto que fue testigo de su dolor, sus lágrimas, su llanto y su amor, aquellas paredes guardaban todo lo que el joven vivió a su lado.

El lugar ya no tenía su aroma, camino hacia adentro y se sentó en la cama, esta tenía sabana y mantas limpias, a pesar de que Jack ya no estaba, el lugar aún se limpiaba como todo, metió su mano bajo la almohada y allí había ropa, una remera grande blanca y un pantalón deportivo gris, acerco las prendas a su nariz, tampoco tenían su olor, con un suspiro dejo las prendas allí y camino al armario, lo abrió, al hacerlo vio la ropa perfectamente doblada y colgada en perchas, las movió, tampoco tenían su aroma, cada prenda fue lavada a lo largo de esos 5 años logrando que el aroma del pelirrojo ya no estuviese en ellas.

Dejo salir un suspiro y regreso a la cama sentándose allí, casi al instante apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro quedo apoyado sobre sus manos, podía escuchar los sollozos del joven, cuando en las noches lo tomaba sin cariño, solo por tomarlo y preñarlo, escuchaba sus suplicas de detenerse las cuales eran ignoradas.

Las paredes le repetían el daño que le causo al joven pelirrojo, recordando su rostro llenos de lágrimas y dolor, sus ojos vacíos sin vida, aunque aún le miraba con amor incondicional, sobre esa cama solo era dolor y llanto, también sangre, cada encuentro era un daño al joven cuerpo, mordidas, arañazos, penetración sin preparación, al pensar en ello sintió asco, no de Jack, sino que de sí mismo, se sintió el ser más asqueroso del mundo, se sintió como un violador.

-acaso…¿yo lo viole?-se preguntó con voz cansada, bien si Jack estaba dispuesto a tener relaciones con él para preñarse, jamás hubo preparación, y para Chase al recordar ver sangre entre las piernas del menor era para sentirse como un violador.

Una enorme presión y dolor sintió en su pecho, su estómago se apretó dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

"por favor… ¡m-me duele!... ¡me duele mucho!"

"¡Chase ya no más!"

Esos gritos no se iban de su cabeza, Jack rogando porque ya no lo penetrara más, que le dolía, lloraba, sangraba, gritaba, gritaba mucho y luego cuando todo terminaba, Jack estaba inconsciente sobre la cama con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, quejándose de dolor y una mezcla entre sangre y semen salía de su cuerpo, sintió nauseas, llevo una mano a su boca y corrió al pequeño baño, allí vomito todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Paso varios minutos allí hasta que el asco, las náuseas y el vómito se habían ido, se lavó el rostro y la boca, salió nuevamente se sentó en la cama.

-Jack…-llamo al aire-Jack…-llamo una vez más.

"Te amo"

-Jack idiota…-sintió algo cálido caer por sus mejillas, ya a esta altura no le importaba, estaba llorando, dejando salir lágrimas, miro la mesita de noche, había un cajón, lo abrió y en su interior había 3 cuadernos y lápices de madera para colorear.

Mientras dejaba que las lágrimas descendieran saco los cuadernos, abrió el primero que tenía una tapa de color verde, al abrirlo habían dibujos los cuales eran muy buenos, dejo salir una risita, Jack tenía talento para dibujar, comenzó a pasar las hojas, habían dibujos de paisajes, objetos, un gato enorme de color blanco con algo escrito a un lado "Sra. Fufis", tal parecía ser que era la gata de Jack, paso más hojas, ahora habían rostros humanos, una hermosa mujer de rostro femenino y elegante, este dibujo estaba coloreado, a un lado había un nombre escrito "Jasmine Spicer, mi mami" decía, Chase estaba viendo el rostro de la madre de Jack, era una mujer hermosa, ahora entendía de donde Jack había sacado su contextura facial, era una copia de su madre, ella también parecía tener la piel blanca y el cabello rojo, era una mujer hermosa.

Continuo así varias horas mirando los dibujos, eran hermosos, hasta que comenzó a ver los últimos, en una página había un dibujo de un cuervo negro, otra página solo eran líneas arrojadas al azar, cargadas con enojo y así varias páginas más, hasta que se topó con una, era un dibujo de un bebé y Chase la reconoció de inmediato, Jack había dibujado en esa hoja a Elyon, ella era una recién nacida, con su cabello rojo corto, su piel pálida y sus mejillas rosa, en el dibujo la niña parecía estar dormida, se podía ver el amor y cariño que había en ese dibujo, la hoja estaba limpia y el dibujo de la niña era perfecto, abajo había algo escrito.

"Elyon Young, mi hermosa bebé, aunque quizás jamás me conozcas y jamás encuentres esto, quiero que sepas que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, aunque aún no has nacido, te amo con todo mi corazón, espero puedas sentir eso, te amo mi hermosa bebé, siempre te voy a amar, tu mami, Jack Spicer. P.D- si llegaras a encontrar esto, si, aun no has nacido, pero te vi en un sueño, y me enamore de ti, eres preciosa y sé que cuando crezcas bajo el cuidado de tu padre, serás una mujer hermosa, y él estará orgulloso de ti, por favor cuida a tu padre, él también es lo que más amo en el mundo."

Chase sintió como si su corazón fuera arrancado de su pecho y arrojado sobre filosos cuchillos, tenía un nudo en la garganta y más lagrimas salían, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho al pequeño pelirrojo, este aun le amaba incondicionalmente, se preguntó cuan idiota y orgulloso había sido para no aceptar el inocente y puro amor de Jack.

Paso otra página, allí había un dibujo de Chase, este era un buen dibujo, pero parecía que había sido más trabajado, más forzado, como si Jack quería dibujar pero su mano no quería, abajo algo escrito.

"Chase Young, padre de mi hija Elyon Young"

Solamente eso, nada más, paso otra página y allí nuevamente había un dibujo de Elyon, aquí parecía que fue hecho mirando a alguien ya que la niña estaba en los brazos de una mujer, abajo también había algo escrito.

"¡Por fin nació mi hermoso bebé! Es como la soñé, pequeña, hermosa y una niña, es la criatura más hermosa del planeta, no puedo dejar de llorar cada vez que la veo, sé que mi tiempo aquí es escaso, que Chase me echara en cuanto esté en condiciones, estoy aprovechando al máximo mi tiempo con ella, ahora ella es alimentada por Niara, una de las guerreras que hace poco tuvo a sus crías, es obvio que yo no podría alimentar a Elyon así que ella lo hace, y le doy las gracias es una mujer dulce"

Chase recordó que él le había ordenado a Niara que alimentara a la niña en cuanto naciera, paso la página y vio un dibujo muy hermoso, él tenía a Elyon entre sus brazos mientras la miraba largamente, abajo había algo escrito.

"soy muy feliz, por fin hice algo bueno por Chase, él se ve feliz con Elyon en sus brazos, por unos momentos vi una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y eso me hace enormemente feliz porque sé que Chase ama a Elyon, con eso cuando Chase me eche, podre irme tranquilo sabiendo que mi pequeño bebé estará bien cuidada y tendrá todo el amor de su padre, así que soy feliz"

Recordaba ese día, habían sido 3 días después que la niña había nacido.

****** ʕ•****ܫ•ʔ ******

cuando llego luego de tener que hacer algo urgente fue notificado que Jack había tenido a su bebé, que era una niña muy sana, en cuanto lo supo fue directamente al cuarto del pelirrojo, allí entro y vio a Jack sujetando a la niña entre sus brazos dándole un beso en su regordeta y rosada mejilla, él se había acercado rápidamente logrando que Jack dejara salir un chillido por el susto, Chase estiro sus brazos y quito a la niña del cálido regazo de su madre, la tomo con mucho cuidado apoyando el pequeño cuerpo en su pecho, no vestía su armadura así que la niña quedaba apoyada en la tela que cubría su pecho, la miro largamente y de inmediato sintió una sensación cálida recorrer su cuerpo, su niña era perfecta.

-C-Chase…-llamo el pelirrojo, el mayor seguía mirando a la pequeña-¿p-puedo darle yo un nombre?

Chase aparto la mirada de su hija y la poso sobre Jack, este de inmediato bajo su vista para no mirar a Chase a los ojos.

-l-lo siento yo…

Chase regreso su mirada a la niña la cual dormía profundamente.

-¿qué nombre le darás?-dijo secamente con voz baja para no despertar a su niña.

-E-Elyon…-le respondió el pelirrojo también en voz baja.

El mayor miro a la pequeña, practico el nombre en su mente "Elyon Young" y le encanto, era el nombre para la niña.

-Elyon Young…ese será su nombre…-dijo el mayor, miro solo unos segundos al pelirrojo, este sonreía y tenía sus mejillas rojas.

-es un nombre hermoso…-hablo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa enorme pegada a su rostro, al poco tiempo Chase había dejado a la pequeña de regreso en los brazos de su madre y se había marchado ya que una molesta visita había llegado y debía sacarla de inmediato.

****** ʕ•****ܫ•ʔ ******

Jack debió haber guardado ese momento en su mente y luego haberlo dibujado.

Paso largas horas mirando los otros cuaderno, en ellos habían muchos dibujos y cosas escritas, también habían planos, diseños de máquinas, un sistema de purificación de aire, mesclas químicas, una manera segura de limpiar el petróleo de los mares, eliminar los combustibles fósiles y reemplazarlos por combustibles limpios, muchas cosas más, al pie de cada plano y proyecto había una pequeña nota, cosas escritas en su momento, cosas como "perfeccionar liquido", "cambiar metales", "me duele la cabeza", "ha sido mi peor proyecto :c", "Elyon necesita un cambio de pañal :P", "Elyon es tan adorable! ^q^", "limpiando el mundo para mi hermosa bebé ;)", cosas así.

Chase bajo el ultimo cuaderno dejando salir un suspiro, ya no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero estas habían dejado surcos en sus mejillas y ahora le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, se dejó caer en la cama un momento mirando el blanco techo, escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose al dormitorio, de seguro seria alguno de sus guerreros.

-maestro…-llamo desde la puerta Diol-¿está todo bien?-pregunto sin dejar su lugar.

Chase poso sus manos sobre su rostro y se quedó así unos momentos.

-no…necesito respuestas…-sin más se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta encontrándose con su guerreros más leales, tras Diol estaba Sheva.

-¿maestro?-llamo Sheva, el mayor solo la miro, sabía que quería la guerrea.

-déjalos…ella por el momento estará bien…-y sin más se alejó.

La mujer se quedó de pie tras Diol el cual le dio una mirada posando una de su s grandes manos sobre el hombro de la mujer, con un ligero apretón a su piel le dio a entender que todo estaría bien y que su amo sabía lo que hacía, la mujer más tranquila asintió, Diol se giró y tomo el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla, lo mejor por el momento era ayudar a su amo a encontrar sus respuestas.

****** ʕ•****ܫ•ʔ ******

En el templo los monjes eran tratados por los monjes de más edad, sus heridas no eran del todo tan graves, pero aun asi dolían demasiado, Kimiko se encargaba de cuidar de Elyon, desde su arribo al templo la pequeña no había dejado e derramar sus lágrimas, la japonesa no podía apartarla de su regazo, no por que la niña no quisiera, si no porque la japonesa no quería soltar a la hijita de su mejor amigo, Elyon se aferraba más a la blusa de la japonesa, quizás necesitaba descargar toda esa tristeza que tenía en su corazón, y solo la dejo llorar, hasta que Dojo apareció por la puerta y en sus garras llevaba un pastelillo de chocolate con cubierta rosa.

-hey…-llamo a la niña el dragoncillo, esta lo miro con sus enormes ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas-¿compartimos este pastelillo?-pregunto mostrándole el dulce a la niña, esta lo miro y asintió, Kimiko tomo esto para dejar a la pelirroja sentada sobre uno de los cojines.

Elyon se pasó la manga del vestido por los ojos y la nariz mientras sorbía dejándose las mejillas rojas, Dojo se posó frente a la niña y le entrego el pastelillo.

-cuando estoy triste…papá siempre me da uno así…-dijo la niña dándole una pequeña mordida al dulce para luego pasárselo a Dojo el cual no dejaba de mirar con algo de pena a la niña.

Kimiko aprovecho la oportunidad y dejo a la niña y al dragoncillo allí para ir donde sus compañeros los cuales eran atendidos en el cuarto contiguo, al llegar los monjes mayores se hacían cargo de las quemaduras sobre el pecho de Raimundo, este al verle llegar la miro largamente.

-¿como esta?-pregunto el líder de los monjes, la japonesa se sentó a un lado de él ayudando a los monjes a sanar las quemaduras del líder.

-mejor…esta con Dojo…-respondió mirando el pecho de su compañero-y tu…¿como estas?

-esto no es nada…-respondió el brasileño extendiendo una mano a la de la japonesa, le dio un ligero apretón-estaré bien…

La japonesa miro la mano de su compañero sobre la suya, dejo que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro mientras posaba su pequeña mano libre sobre la de su compañero y la acariciaba con cariño.

-gracias Rai…-tomó la mano del brasileño entre las suyas y la apretó.

-discúlpame Kim he sido un estúpido…-hablo ahora, los monjes ya habían vendado su pecho y el aprovecho para sentarse frente a la joven, poso su mano libre sobre la rosada mejilla y la acaricio tiernamente-te ayudare en lo que sea para traer a Jack…-el moreno vio como una lagrima comenzaba a deslizarse de manera lenta por la rosada mejilla, con su dedo pulgar corto su recorrido y se fue acercando lentamente a la joven hasta que sus labios solo estaban a centímetros, capto el dulce aroma del perfume de la joven y un ligero aroma a fresas, le encantaba su aroma, siempre dulce y femenino.

-ejem…

El brasileño se alejó de la japonesa mirando hacia la puerta, allí estaba Dojo quien venía en los brazos de Elyon.

-¿se iban a besar?-pregunto la niña logrando que todos los presentes se atragantaran, Raimundo se alejó de Kimiko avergonzado, mientras que la japonesa estaba completamente roja.

-em…d-dime preciosa… ¿tu padre se a…besado con alguien frente a ti?-pregunto Raimundo algo avergonzado y molesto, si la niña sabia acerca de los besos debió haber visto a su padre haciéndolo con alguien.

-no…-dijo cortante la niña-¡los besos son señal de amor!-dijo apretando a Dojo entre sus brazos-¡papi no ama a nadie! Solo…solo a mí…-dijo esto bajando la mirada, esta era triste nuevamente-ni siquiera amo a mami…

Raimundo y Kimiko se quedaron mirando unos momentos, la japonesa fue donde la pequeña y la tomo entre sus brazos, Dojo aprovecho el momento y se subió al hombro de la mujer para así poder bajar.

-que tal… ¿si mejor vamos a dormir?-pregunto la mayor dándole una caricia al rizado cabello rojo de la niña, esta dejo salir un bostezo y asintió acurrucándose en el regazo de la mujer.

-es mejor que duerma aquí esta noche…-hablo Raimundo, la japonesa asintió y salió dejándolo solo con Dojo, ya cuando ninguna estaba presente, el brasileño tomo a Dojo entre sus manos y lo miro furioso-gracias lagartija…-dijo furioso el brasileño apretando un poco al dragoncillo.

-¡C-Clay…a-ayu…da!-pidió el dragoncillo verde ya que en ese mismo cuarto estaban Omi y Clay, los cuales habían estado mirando hacia otro lugar.

-lo siento compañero…te lo mereces…-dijo simplemente el texano mientras un monje terminaba de vendar su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras Kimiko llevaba a la niña a uno de los cuartos y la acostaba sobre un futon, allí la arropo y le hiso compañía.

-¿cómo era mami?-pregunto de repente la pequeña pelirroja enfocando su dorada mirada sobre la azul de la japonesa, esta guio una mano hasta el rojo cabello de la niña y lo acaricio, era muy suave y lindo, dejo salir un suspiro.

-era alguien muy dulce, inquieto, inseguro pero un gran amigo-respondió viendo como ganaba el interés de la niña-era increíblemente inteligente aunque algo torpe…-dijo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando a Jack y sus tropezones y sus momentos de brillantes.

-¿mami era feliz?-pregunto, esto dejo con la guardia baja a Kimiko, sabía que Jack no lo era, en muchos sentidos, pero si sabía una cosa, era feliz con un hijo de Chase.

-creo que si…tenerte le hacía feliz…

-quiero que mi mami este conmigo…quiero una familia feliz…-hablo melancólica la niña para cerrar sus ojos, Kimiko paso su mano por el cabello rojo de la niña.

-tranquila…traeremos a tu mami de regreso-a los pocos minutos la niña dormía tranquilamente, los monjes fueron cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio pero Kimiko decidió que era mejor dormir con la pelirroja, estaría más segura si podía cuidarla.

A la mañana siguiente todo el templo despertó por el estruendoso grito de una mujer, sus compañeros se pusieron de pie así tal cual estaban y fueron al cuarto del cual provenía el grito, al entrar vieron a Kimiko de pie en el cuarto buscando por todos lados.

-demonios Kim ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Raimundo tomando a la japonesa del brazo.

-¡la niña! ¡Elyon no está!-casi grito, sus compañeros temblaron y sintieron la sangre congelarse, si la niña no estaba y su padre llegaba, temían que el infierno se desatar en el templo, así que sin más comenzaron a buscar a la niña por todo el interior del templo, mirando cada cuarto, hasta el más pequeño espacio debía ser revisado.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos buscando sin rastros de la niña, comenzaban a impacientarse e imaginarse las distintas formas de asesinato que el padre de la pelirroja usaría en contra de ellos.

-muy bien…concentrémonos…-hablo Raimundo manteniendo un poco la calma-¿donde podría estar una niña pequeña de 5 años, tranquila y curiosa, su padre es un lord malvado Heylin come dragones y su madre es un chico inteligente y curioso?-pregunto, sus compañeros se tomaron la barbilla pensando donde podría estar la mezcla perfecta entre Chase y Jack.

-¡el cuarto de pergaminos!-grito Omi ganando la atención de sus compañeros, los cuatro fueron corriendo a ese lugar, al abrir la puerta corrediza allí en el centro había una mesa, sobre ella habían libros y pergaminos.

Elyon estaba en ese lugar, sentada en el suelo con un viejo libro entre sus manos, lo leía tranquilamente, los monjes al ver que la niña estaba allí concentrada leyendo el libro al unísono los cuatro dejaron salir un suspiro, por el momento sus vidas estaban a salvo, de repente la niña bajo el libro, se puso de pie y salió corriendo del cuarto, los monjes fueron tras ella, llegaron a la entrada principal del templo y oyeron a la pequeña dar un grito.

-¡papi!-justo frente a ella apareció Chase, vio a su hija correr hacia él, se inclinó y la tomo entre sus brazos recibiendo un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-te extrañe princesa-dijo con simpleza el mayor abrazando más fuerte a su hija.

-Chase Young… ¿vienes por tu hija?-pregunto Omi acercándose al mayor, este negó con la cabeza ganándose la mirada curiosa de los monjes.

-¿y a que vienes entonces?-esta vez Kimiko pregunto molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-necesito respuestas…-dijo bajando a su niña la cual corrió de inmediato hacia donde Dojo venia llegando y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿respuestas sobre qué?-pregunto ahora Clay

-Jack…tengo una sospecha, quiero aclararlo pero aún hay cosas que…me tienen confundido-hablo, Kimiko lo miro con una ceja alzada, de verdad la Japonesa no podía confiar en ese hombre.

-si por mí lo fuera yo no te ayudaría-dijo con voz grave la mujer, los tres monjes la miraron casi con horror-no después de como trataste a Jack a lo largo de todos estos años, desde que él te conoció te admiro más que a nada en el mundo, él quería ser como tú, pero no podía, era débil y un niño tonto en ese entonces-dio un paso hacia adelante-luego callo enamorado de ti, y siempre se lastimaba por lo mismo, tenía una autoestima increíblemente baja, siempre busco un lugar y él pensó que a tu lado lo podría encontrar, no solo te vio como a un ídolo, te vio con amor, y te veía como a un padre, el jamás tubo uno, lo abandono cuando era un recién nacido y Jack quería una figura que le hiciera sentir con confianza, que pertenecía a un lugar, un hombre que le enseñara a ser un hombre-unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos-Jack era tan estúpidamente ingenuo, estaba desesperado y acepto tu propuesta solo por hacer algo bien para ti, aunque de ello no recibiera nada a cambio, aunque de ello le quitarías lo que él más amaba…le quitarías a su hija, y él lo sabía, dios ese idiota pelirrojo llorón lo sabía…-dijo esto último con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y con una sonrisa en sus labios-ese idiota…-rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama-pero te ayudare, solo por Elyon, Jack merece verla nuevamente, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la ama…así que… ¿cuál es tu plan?

El lord Heylin no se movió de su lugar, recibió las duras palabras de la joven, sabía que todo eso era verdad, él se aprovechó de alguien desesperado, pero ahora era el momento de arreglarlo, amaba a Jack, y lo quería de regreso a su lado y al de la hija de ambos, así que respiro hondo y dejo salir un suspiro.

-antes de hablar de cualquier plan…-escucharon una voz provenir de atrás de los jóvenes monjes, estos se giraron y vieron a un viejito que apenas y si podía caminar, era el maestro Fung-primero deberían comer algo…-dijo esto mirando a sus pupilos.

-es verdad…aún no hemos comido por que la niña…-iba a hablar Omi pero callo de inmediato al ver el rostro de Chase el cual lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una mirada peligrosa-no dejaba de correr por el templo…

Luego de ese momento donde los monjes sintieron que Chase les partía el alma con la mirada entraron a cambiarse y a comer algo, la niña tampoco había comido así que los monjes le sirvieron un plato enorme de distintas frutas picadas, ella los comió con calma, le encantaban las frutas, mientras Chase esperaba fuera bajo un árbol meditando, luego cuando los monjes estaban listos fueron donde estaba el mayor y la niña corrió y se sentó en las piernas de su padre.

-y bien… ¿qué hay que hacer?-pregunto Kimiko sentándose frente a él, los tres monjes restantes la imitaron.

-estuve investigando, según lo que pude ver en Jack, esto ya se había hecho, hace miles de años, un brujo muy poderoso creo una manera para controlar personas normales y convertirlos en feroces guerrero invencible, títeres que él podía manejar sin ser traicionado-dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija-tomaba personas con cierta cualidad…

-¿y cuál es esa?-pregunto el brasileño

-ser frágiles, de mente y corazón…aprovechaba estas cualidades y les ofrecía poder, en el mejor de los casos ellos aceptaban, pero en el peor, ellos se negaban y allí él les rompía su voluntad-se detuvo un momento recordando lo que leyó en un diario que tenía guardado.

- ¿tan malo es?

-si…cuando se negaban hacia las peores cosas y torturas para romper su voluntad y los dejaba como un recipiente vacío, listo para controlar pero…no todos sobrevivían, para controlarlos los alimentaba con su propia magia, y para crearlos fuertes como quería, no todos sobrevivían al exceso de magia y sus cuerpos explotaban y sus huesos se hacían agua-los monjes tragaron al escuchar esto-solo un puñado sobrevivió y se convirtieron en feroces guerreros sin miedo a nada, se tomaron varios pueblos, saqueando, asesinando, y el brujo violaba a sus víctimas-bajo la mirada a su hija la cual tenía una flor en sus manitas.

-entonces otro brujo apareció y vio lo que hacía, creo una manera de revertir el efecto, una pasión a base de su magia, allí es cuando esto se complica-los adultos miraban expectante al lord Heylin-si los controlados no tienen intenciones en el fondo de su mente y corazón de vivir, ser alimentados con esta pasión los matara…solo uno sobrevivió pero murió al poco tiempo al ver con las marcas y secuelas que quedaría su mente y cuerpo, rechazo la magia de este otro brujo y murió.

-eso…es horrible…-dijo Kimiko llevando una mano a su boca, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿qué paso con el brujo malo?-pregunto Omi mirando al dragón.

-el otro brujo con la ayuda del ultimo títere logro eliminar al brujo…

-eso quiere decir…que si Jack no quiere vivir y si le damos esta pasión… ¿el morirá?-pregunto Raimundo, el mayor solo asintió.

-debo saber si él se fue por su cuenta o si fue obligado, dependiendo de alguna de ellas, quizás, pueda traerle de regreso…-dijo para luego dejar salir un suspiro, los monjes se veían abatidos más Kimiko que el resto, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, todos pensaban en qué hacer.

-sea lo que sea…sé dónde comenzar…-dijo la japonesa ganándose la atención de sus compañeros-hay que ir con RJ…a la mansión de la señora Spicer-la japonesa se puso de pie, así la imitaron sus compañeros y Chase cargando a su hija en sus brazos

-bien…tú y yo iremos solos…-dijo Chase dirigiendo sus palabras a la japonesa.

-¿¡que!?-gritaron los monjes.

-eres la que más conoce a Jack, si vamos los dos solos será más rápido.

-¿y…nosotros que haremos?-pregunto Raimundo, no estaba en nada confiado en dejar a Kimiko sola con Chase.

-pueden cuidar a Elyon-dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Chase dejo a su hija en el suelo y se agacho a su altura para posar una mano enguantada sobre la rosada mejilla de su hija.

-escucha…te quedaras aquí con los monjes, regresare pronto…-la niña asintió, enrollo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-bien…te quiero papi-dijo la niña separándose de su progenitor, este acaricio su rojo cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

-también te quiero…se puso de pie mirando a Omi, Clay y Raimundo, con mirada seria hablo-cuiden a mi hija...-los tres monjes asintieron, Chase se giró hacia la Japonesa y poso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Kim…-llamo Raimundo, la japonesa lo miro, este le sonrió-suerte…-y sin más desparecieron.

Los tres monjes y la niña miraban el lugar donde anteriormente había estado su compañera y el lord Heylin, Elyon comenzó a alejarse en dirección al templo, los monjes le siguieron.

-¿qué harás pequeña?-pregunto Clay viendo a la niña caminar tranquilamente

-leer…-respondió sin más, el brasileño ante a respuesta dejo salir una ligera carcajada.

-es la hija de Jack Spicer…todo un ratón de biblioteca-dijo de manera graciosa, los dos monjes le sonrieron y asintieron, por lo menos sabían que cuidarla no sería tan difícil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**Ah sí por cierto hice un dibujo de mi preciosa Elyon! dios es tan dulce! si alguien la quiere ver esta en mi tumblr, allí la pueden buscar, mi tumblr esta en mi perfil junto con mi facebook...Pau no des tu facebook, a nadie le importa!...ok u_u**_

_**Responderé sus review ;) **_

_**Magdalena Nena 94- seeeeee puto sean todos :D **_

_**Lydia- (aun me da flojera tu apellido :P) seee Chase es como todos los hombres...unos retrasados mentales en cuanto a los sentimientos :D sip, estúpido Hanny, espero un día aparezca en los frijoles de Clay y se lo coma :) bueno, allí no hare spoiler...no como lo hiso TWD...¡Putos! ¡los odio!**_

_**Suriee- *se sienta frente a Suriee metiéndose un pastelillo a la boca* ¡por favor! no solo Chase, todos los hombres son unos estúpidos *se mete unas galletas* bueno, así es la vida de un inmortal, creo que vivir tantos años a uno lo vuelven estúpidos...y más a ese hombre lagarto, siempre tan... ¡idiota! bueno, Kim como buena amiga ya le dijo todo, ¡esa tipa es tan cool! *se bebe todo el té* bueno, ya diré pronto como es que Jackie termina con esos dos...fenómenos, ah no esperes porno en este fic, aquí solo verán drama y amosh, pero trabajo en un extra de este fic :) gracias con lo de mi baby, en esta semana ya estaremos en el hospital, solo hay que esperar, ¡ah besos y abrazos para ti también amosh! te hamo eres la mejor ;) **_

_**Dana Alex san- espero que te haya ido bien con tu proyecto ;) aaaahhh si los hise llorar! me siento la persona más mala del mundo! soy peor que Hanny! D: bueno esas preguntas se responderán...soon...sip, fue un momento emocionante para mí como escritora que Chase se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, tan estúpido y terco como una mula, pero por eso lo amamos (?)**_

_**Freaku- Elyon es la cosa más dulce sobre el planeta! por eso no me extraña que Jackie bajara la guardia hehehe :D oh si eso...maldito frijol manipulador y abusivo :( bueno, como ya he dicho Chase es un estúpido en cuanto a los sentimientos, y si su hija no se lo dice...a pos el seguiría igual de bastardo :D bueno...cualquier persona que termine bajo el control de Bean pierde las ganas de vivir, incluso mi lindo y testarudo Jack u_u bueno, esas preguntas se aclararan en el cap 9 así que ¡paciencia! aaahhh de esta semana no paso! así que en cualquier momento :) y bueno, Hay un dibujo de Ely en mi tumblr, así que cualquier duda allí esta esa hermosa niña ;)**_

_**AngellaCavallone- wuahahaha si fue la misma reacción que tuve cuando lo escribí, aunque mi idea original era algo más chocante y sangriento pero...preferí cambiarlo, ya mucho e hecho sufrir a mi lindo Jack, SIP ese Chase es todo un idiota...¡no mueras! o no podrás saber que pasa al final D: **_

_**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulos, no sé cuándo actualice ahora ya que como estoy en la última semana y esas cosas... ¡pero regresare en gloria y majestad! trayendo más llantos, ¡angustias y porno! siiiiii porno por montones!**_

_**Bueno sin más Pau se retira dejando besos húmedos y abrazos apretados!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	10. ANUNCIO

_**¡Anuncio Importante!**_ _**¡HOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLA!**_ _**ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve por aquí, bueno esta semana no actualice y pido perdón por ello, pero tengo una buena escusa del por que no e podido actualizar aun.**_ _**1- tuve que formatear mi notebook y perdí todo lo escrito, así que me estoy reponiendo a la depresión y tenia casi listo el cap 10 D:**_ _**2- el lunes nació mi hija! yai! así que estuve desde el domingo hasta el jueves en el hospital y no e podido reescribir nada, ademas que mi hija me usa muco tiempo y cuando tengo tiempo libre estoy cocinando, lavando ropa, doblando ropa o durmiendo XD**_ _**sooooooooo... no podre actualizar por un tiempo, pero no dejare el fic de lado, eso seria muy irresponsable de mi parte, así que cuando tenga mas tiempo y este menos cansada retomare el fic y mis otros proyectos, así que espero su compresión.**_ _**y para mi regreso, les traeré algo lindo :D**_ _**besos y abrazos para todas,¡y lo lamento!**_


End file.
